Blutige Weihnachten
by Rose of Brisingr
Summary: "Wissen sie, wenn man jemanden liebt, dann ist man nicht selten blind für die Wirklichkeit. Man liebt und liebt und vergisst irgendwann, die rosarote Brille abzulegen, bis man schließlich gegen einen Laternenpfahl läuft." Pair : Alucard x Seras x Pip und Integra x Walter


Hallo erstmal :3

Nur als Info : Diese Geschichte spielt 30 Jahre nach dem Krieg mit Millenium, also kurz nach Alucards Rückkehr.

Ich mag Pip, und ich habe mir hier die Macht herausgenommen, ihn als lebendigen, alternden Kriegsveteranen gesund und munter in der Hellsing-Organisation verweilen zu lassen.

Die Pairings sind wie folgt : AlucardxSeras/PipxSeras - Wenn ihr wissen wollt wer das Mädchen am Ende bekommt der sollte bis zum Schluss lesen ;D

Die Altersangabe P18 steht hier, da es Blut, Kämpfe und allgemein sehr brutale Vorkommnisse geben wird.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen :3

* * *

**Blutige Weihnachten**

Verstohlen betrachtete er sie aus blutroten Augenwinkeln, während sie ihre Halkonnen nachlud.

Sie war heute für ihre Verhältnisse sehr still gewesen, was den No-Life King verwunderte. Sonst war sie bei Aufträgen generell eine muntere Plaudertasche, und Alucard hatte sich schon so sehr an die helle, nie enden wollende Stimme im Hintergrund gewöhnt, dass es ihm ohne sie plötzlich ziemlich trostlos vorgekommen war. Ja, er hatte sie ehrlich gesagt sogar ein bisschen vermisst. Verstohlen betrachtete er ihre wohlgeformte Gestalt, wie sie aus dem Schatten trat. Ihre Uniform war mit mehreren Blutspritzern übersät, ihr blondes Haar noch verwuschelter als sonst. Seufzend strich sie sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

Es war schon wieder passiert. Sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren.

Skrupellos hatte sie alles niedergemäht, was ihr als lohnende Beute erschienen war. Ghouls waren diesmal reichlich vorhanden gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Köpfe wie Kürbisse zerstampft, mehrere Rücken durchgebrochen - kurz gesagt, sie hatte alles zu unansehnlichem Hackfleisch verarbeitet. Nicht, dass die Ghouls in ihrem unversehrten Zustand hübscher gewesen wären. Alucard hatte seine Schülerin stumm beobachtet, während er sich auf einen Fenstersims bequemte und die Beine übereinander schlug. Was für eine Kraft, was für eine tödliche Schönheit. Es faszinierte ihn immer wieder von Neuem, welche großartigen Fortschritte sie während seiner Abwesenheit gemacht hatte. Sie hatte viel gelernt, sich vieles selbst antrainiert. Obwohl sie 30 Jahre lang ohne ihn, ihren Meister, bestehen musste, war sie nicht an Orientierungslosigkeit zu Grunde gegangen. Mehr noch, sie schien daraus erst den Willen gezogen zu haben, weiterzukämpfen, weiterzuleben.  
Der Nosferatu wusste nur zu gut, dass Seras ihn stolz machen wollte. In jeder Sekunde, in jedem Moment in dem sie aufeinandertrafen. Ihre mentale Verbindung hatte seine Widerkehr früher oder später offenbart, sodass sie instinktiv wusste, dass sie sich eines Tages wieder entgegentreten wü für diesen besonderen Tag hatte sie alles Menschenmögliche getan, um die Lücke, die er in den Mauern Hellsings hinterlassen hatte, zu schließen. Das war ihr nie gänzlich gelungen,aber immerhin, sie hatte sich gemacht. Ob er es sich eingestehen wollte oder nicht, aber sie war einer der Hauptgründe gewesen, die ihn dazu getrieben hatten, zur Hellsing-Organisation zurückzukehren. Er hatte es kaum erwarten können, sie wiederzusehen, seine Schülerin.  
Seine Draculina, die er mit seinem eigenen Gift zu einer Kreatur der Nacht hatte werden lassen. Sein Kind, sein Geschöpf...

¨Meister? Stimmt etwas nicht? ¨

Besorgte blaue Augen, die kurz zuvor vor Mordlust gelodert hatten, schauten ihn an. Merkwürdig. Trotz ihrer blutbefleckten Uniform, trotz ihrer gewichtigen Kanone und ihrer hervorstehenden Fangzähne kam sie ihm so unglaublich unschuldig vor. Zerbrechlich. Menschlich. Immer noch, nach so langer Zeit. Seine Augen verengten sich hinter seiner Sonnenbrille zu Schlitzen.

¨Alles in Ordnung. Komm, gehen wir nach Hause.¨

-

Alucard konnte nicht schlafen.  
So wie sich die Sonnenstrahlen bis in die Mitte des Raumes wanden, musste es bereits früher Mittag sein. Trotzdem tat der No-Life King kein Auge zu. Seit letzter Nacht rotierten seine Gedanken stets um ein und dieselbe Person. Seras Victoria. Und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung warum. Vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht so genau wissen. Vielleicht war es auch besser, nicht den tieferen Sinn dieser Gedanken hervorzuholen, sondern sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Nämlich auf die Frage, warum Seras seit einigen Tagen keine Fröhlichkeit mehr zeigte, wenn sie sich in seiner Nähe befand. Nur Besorgnis oder stummer Gehorsam kamen ihm entgegen, und diese Ergebenheit widerte ihn langsam aber sicher an. Früher war sie rebellisch gewesen, ja sogar frech. Auf ihre kindliche, liebenswerte Weise.  
Aber jetzt schien sie kein Interesse mehr daran zu hegen, ihrem Meister zu widersprechen, oder seine Handlungen zu hinterfragen.  
Er hätte einem Kleinkind das winzige Herz herausreißen und mit großem Genuss darauf herumkauen können, Seras hätte nichts darauf erwidert.

Sie wollte nach jedem beendeten Auftrag nur so schnell wie möglich von ihrem Meister weg, was diesem gar nicht behagte. Offengestanden, tat es ihm weh. Lächerlich, wenn man bedachte, welche Grausamkeiten er bereits in seinem unsterblichen Leben erfahren hatte. Missbrauch als Jüngling, Zerstörung seines Landes und seines Volkes, der Verlust seiner einzig wahren Liebe vor mehr als 80 Jahren. Eigentlich dachte der No-Life King, er könne so etwas wie Schmerzen gar nicht mehr empfinden. Dass sie tief in seinem Inneren einfach abgestorben wären wie eine verdorrte Pflanze, die aufgrund des Wassermangels allmählich zu Staub zerfällt. Aber anscheinend hatte er sich da getäuscht. Und diese Erkenntnis machte ihn irgendwie wütend, beschämt. Wie konnte er, der No-Life King, sich von einem kleinen Mädchen so verletzlich machen lassen? Er verstand es nicht und er wollte auch gar nicht verstehen. Das, was Seras bei ihm auslöste, wenn er an sie dachte, oder wenn sie ihn auch nur zufällig mit ihrem Blick streifte, wusste er nicht zu benennen und kam ihm doch schrecklich bekannt vor.  
Daher hielt er es im Verborgenen, verschloss es in einer dunklen Nische seiner Seele, von denen er, weiß Gott, genügend besaß. Früher oder später würde es wieder hervorbrechen.

Doch bis dahin, so hoffte der Nosferatu, würde es noch lange dauern.

Nachdenklich schloss er die Augen und versuchte, sich mögliche Ursachen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Hatte er irgendetwas getan, dass sie eventuell verletzt haben könnte? Nein, er hatte sich ganz seiner Natur gemäß benommen. In den 30 vergangenen Jahren hatte er sich kein bisschen verändert. Also gab es keinen Grund, warum sie seines gewöhnlichen Verhaltens wegen verletzt sein sollte. War vielleicht etwas vorgefallen, das sie vor ihm geheim halten wollte? Falls dem so war, so konnten darin nur zwei Personen verwickelt sein. Entweder Integra, die Herrin persönlich, oder der fränzösische Söldner. Pip Bernadotte. Alucard knurrte. Er wusste schon lange um die Umstände, die seine Schülerin dazu verleitet hatten, zum Ersten Mal eigenständig frisches Menschenblut zu sich zu nehmen. Und dabei hatte der Käp'tn keine unwesentliche Rolle gespielt.

Es war dem Nosferatu noch immer ein Rätsel, warum dieser Kerl nicht sofort als Ghoul durch die Flure der zerstörten Hellsing-Villa gewandelt war. Immerhin glaubte er nicht, dass Bernadotte zu diesem Zeitpunkt tatsächlich noch Jungfrau gewesen wäre. Es war ihm ebenfalls schleierhaft, wieso dieser Mensch nach Seras' Sättigung an seinem Blut überhaupt noch aufzustehen vermochte. Aber er hatte es getan. Er war aufgestanden und hatte trotz schwerer Verletzungen überlebt. Als Mensch. Ohne bleibende Schäden davonzutragen. Was Alucard zunehmend auf die Nerven fiel. Dabei hatte er nicht viel mit dem Söldner zu tun, eigentlich gar nichts. Er und seine Männer waren entweder als abschwächende Vorhut oder gänzlich für nahezu lächerliche Vorkommen vampirischer Aktivitäten eingeteilt. Wenn, dann sah Alucard ihn nur kurz vor dem eigentlichen Finalkampf, indem er persönlich den verantwortlichen Vampir-Abschaum zur Strecke brachte. Oder er hörte seine Stimme im Hintergrund, wie sie hektische Anweisungen gab.

Trotzdem schien ihm seine Präsens allgegenwärtig, nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil Seras einen Großteil ihrer Freizeit bei ihm verbrachte. Alucard hatte nie verstanden, was seine Draculina an diesem Typen fand. In seinen Augen war er eine Witzfigur, ein mittelmäßiger Kämpfer und schrecklich von sich selbst eingenommen. Und jetzt, wo er in den 30 Jahren stark gealtert war, mutete sein dennoch jugendlich gebliebener Elan eher lächerlich zu. Sein Haar trug er stets zu seinem ellenlangen Zopf geflochten, nur war dieser nun gräulich verfärbt. Haut und Kleidung wirkten zerknittert. Verbraucht. Bernadotte glich nur noch einem Schatten seiner selbst und trotzdem... trotzdem verbrachte Seras jede freie Minute, die sie erübrigen konnte, allein mit ihm. Lachte über seine Witze als hätte sie sie nicht schon tausendmal gehört. Ließ sich die Berührungen seiner Hände auf ihren Schultern, ihrer Hüfte gefallen, sich die kalte Wange von seinen behandschuhten Händen streicheln.  
Sie, die noch so jung und schön wie vor 30 Jahren war. Niemals Falten haben würde, keine einzige graue Strähne.  
Auf merkwürdige Weise versetzte diese Überlegung Alucard einen Stich. Die tiefer liegende Ursache dieses Stichs verdrängte er. Stattdessen schob er ihn in Gedanken von sich fort und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Es brachte nichts, noch weitere Spekulationen über Seras seltsamen Verhaltens gegenüber ihm anzustellen. Er würde sich wohl oder übel auf direktem Wege Zugang zu diesen Informationen verschaffen müssen. Mit einer unguten Vorahnung im Hinterkopf schloss der No-Life King die Augen.  
Das letzte Bild, bevor er die Augen schloss, war seine ewig lächelnde Draculina, wie sie draußen im Wald stand. Das Mondlicht beschien ihre sanfte Gestalt und brachte ihre Augen zum Glänzen. Wie helle Saphire. Neben ihr stand Pip Bernadotte, ebenfalls lächelnd. Ihre Hände waren ineinander verkeilt und schienen sich nie voneinander trennen zu wollen.

Alucard mochte dieses Bild überhaupt nicht.

* * *

¨NEIN! MEISTER, LASS IHN LOS! BITTE! ¨

Bluttränen rannen von ihrem hübschen Gesicht, als sie mit ihren kleinen Fäusten verzweifelt auf ihren Meister einschlug. Es brachte nichts, er schien ihre Schläge nicht einmal zu spüren. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Fangzähne drangen wie Dolche zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. So zornig hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht, seitdem er sie in Rio de Janeiro an der Halskrempe gepackt und sie ihres Einwandes wegen angebrüllt hatte. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern. Der Raum stank so bestialisch nach süßem Blut, dass sich ihr unerfahrenes, gieriges Vampirwesen stark zurückhalten musste, um nicht hervorzubrechen und mit der Zunge den blanken Boden abzulecken. Es war wohl der Schock gewesen, der sie davon abgehalten hatte. Die bittere Erkenntnis darüber, dass ihr Meister einfache, schwache Menschen wie Vieh abgeschlachtet hatte. Es war ein grausamer Anblick gewesen, eine Szenerie, die sich in ihre Seele brannte.

Pip's Gesicht lief bereits bläulich an. Wimmernd musste Seras mitansehen, wie das Leben seine gequälte Kehle verließ, die letzten Silben ihres Namens lagen auf seiner Zunge. Wenn Alucard nicht bald aufhörte, würde dies das letzte Mal sein, dass Pip je wieder ihren Namen sagen würde. Überhaupt je wieder irgendetwas sagen würde. Das rote Nass drang ihr aus den Augenwinkeln und sie hasste sich selbst dafür, es nicht zurückhalten zu können. Sie ekelte sich vor ihrer eigenen Schwäche, vor ihrer eigenen Hilflosigkeit, da sie nichts auszurichten vermochte.

30 Jahre.

30 Jahre lang hatte sie ohne die Hilfe ihres Meisters die Feinde Hellsings in ihre Schranken verwiesen. Nun, da er zurück war, merkte sie jedoch, dass sich an ihrem Machtverhältnis zueinander rein gar nichts geändert hatte. Sie war immer noch ein frischgeschlüpftes Vampirküken im Gegensatz zu ihm. Während er seine majestätischen Schwingen Nacht für Nacht ausbreitete, war ihr noch nicht einmal ein vollständiges Federkleid gewachsen. Oh wie sie ihn hasste. Ja, in diesem Moment hasste sie ihn! Sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er ihre Schreie ignorierte, dass ihm ihre Gefühle egal waren. Dass es ihn nicht interessierte, wie sehr er ihr wehtat, indem er den einzigen Freund, den sie während seiner Abwesenheit besessen hatte, vor ihren Augen erwürgte. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun sollte, prügelte sie wie blind weiterhin auf ihn ein, zerrte an seinem Mantel, zerkratzte ihrem Meister den Rücken. Keine Reaktion. Noch nicht einmal ein verächtlicher Blick. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Und das alles nur eines blöden Kusses wegen!

* * *

Alucard hatte nie wirklich etwas mit Weihnachten anzufangen gewusst.

Für ihn war dieser ganze Tumult reine Zeitverschwendung. Jetzt noch mehr als früher. Feste allgemein waren ihm ein Gräuel. Er hatte einfach nichts dafür übrig. Und er war heilfroh, dass seine Herrin in diesem Punkt diese Meinung mit ihm teilte. Deshalb überraschte es ihn umso mehr, als er am nächsten Abend tatsächlich silberne Plastiksterne an der Decke erkannte, als er beschloss durch die Flure zu gehen. Wie glänzende Messerspitzen hingen sie über seiner Kehle, was seine Laune, die schon jetzt missmutig war, nur noch verschlechterte. Er hatte nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen. Um ehrlich zu sein, er war aufgrund eines immer wiederkehrenden Traumes in Stundenabständen aufgewacht. Das Merkwürdige war, dass er sich nur verschwommen an ein paar Teile dieses Traumes erinnern konnte. Er wusste nur, dass in ihm jedes Mal eine blonde Frau aufgetaucht war. Es musste also um Seras gegangen sein.

Oder vielleicht sogar um Mina?

Alucard hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr an seine verflossene Geliebte gedacht. Er wollte nicht an sie denken. Mina. Sie hatte ihn eines Menschen wegen fallen gelassen. Sie hatte ihn verraten, nur deswegen ließ er sich von Abraham van Hellsing besiegen. Einfach aus dem Grund, da er keinen Sinn mehr darin sah, den Kampf fortzuführen. Als Mina in die Arme des schmächtigen Harkers geeilt war, diesem Feigling, der bei dem kurzen Aufenthalt in seinem Schloss ständig in Ohnmacht fiel, hatte Alucard erkannt, dass er nichts mehr besaß, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.  
So ließ er sich besiegen mit dem Wunsch, endlich den endgültigen Tod zu finden.  
Doch van Hellsing hatte andere Pläne mit ihm gehabt. Größere Pläne.  
Seitdem hatte Alucard auch das allerletzte bisschen Vertrauen, das er in die Menschen gehabt hatte, aufgegeben. Er akzeptierte seine neue Rolle als Diener. Als Werkzeug, als Tötungsmaschinerie in Gefangenschaft. Und er schwor sich, nie wieder in solch eine Situation zu geraten, so wie er sich vor 80 Jahren befunden hatte. Niemals das gleiche Leid ein zweites Mal erleben. Niemals mehr aus Liebe weinen. Integra, seine Herrin der dritten Generation, hatte ihn heute unverzüglich zu sich bestellt. Ihr Ton war harsch gewesen, keinen Widerspruch duldend. Also eigentlich wie immer. Das hatte den Nosferatu beinahe erleichtert. Wenigstens schien sie nicht das Bedürfnis zu verspüren, Weihnachtsmelodien zu summen oder ein überhöhtes Maß an gespielter, festtagsbedingter Freundlichkeit an den Tag zu legen.  
Mehr als diese geschmacklose Dekoration würde der No-Life King wohl nicht ohne Beschwerde hinnehmen können.

Der Weg brachte gut ein paar Minuten Laufzeit mit sich, und Alucard verspürte heute ein besonderes Bedürfnis, Integra mit seinen Provokationen schön ausgiebig auf die Nerven zu fallen. Sie war sehr ungeduldig, und jede weitere Minute des Wartens würde sie trotz ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters zur Weißglut bringen. Dies würde sie natürlich hinter ihrer typisch gleichgültigen Fassade zu verstecken suchen, um einen Eindruck von Überlegenheit zu gewinnen. Doch Alucard kannte sie gut genug, um ihre Handlungen zu durchschauen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann war ihm seine derzeitige Herrin eigentlich bis jetzt die Liebste von allen Hellsings, denen er bis jetzt gedient hatte.

Abraham war schon ein älterer Mann gewesen als er ihn fand und einen Pflock durchs Herz trieb.

Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis sie sich nicht mehr als Beute und Jäger angesehen, sondern auf gleicher Ebene begegnet waren. Zuerst hungerte Abraham ihn aus, sodass der No-Life King nicht einmal im Traum daran denken konnte, einen Ausbruchsversuch aus seinem Verließ zu starten. Schließlich war Alucard sogar zu schwach geworden, um vanHellsing seine Fangzähne in die Halsschlagader zu pressen, als er sich eines Nachts zu ihm in den Kerker begab, und ihm die nun so vertrauten Handschuhe überstreifte. Prüfend betrachtete Alucard die Pentagramme auf seinen Handrücken. Sie hatten auch seinen letzten kläglichen Widerstand erfolgreich gebrochen. Danach änderte sich vieles im Leben des Untoten. Er musste sich in der Rolle eines Auftragskillers wiederfinden. Das war nicht weiter schwer, das Töten war er schließlich gewöhnt.  
Was ihn eher bis zum heutigen Tage verwirrte, war die nur schwer erklärbare "Beziehung", die er zu diesem Hellsing gepflegt hatte. Oder dieser mit ihm. Tatsächlich kam es manchmal vor, dass Abraham sich mitten in der Nacht weiterhin in Alucards "Gemächern" einfand. Erst mit sechs Soldaten im Schlepptau. Dann nur noch mit vieren. Mit zweien. Schließlich wagte er sich ganz alleine an den No-Life King heran. Er erkannte bald, dass der Nosferatu kaum mehr die Kraft besaß sich aufzurichten, geschweige denn ihn anzugreifen. Trotz dieser offenkundigen Kapitulation zischte Alucard bedrohlich, als Abraham ihm einen Beutel Transfusionsblut an die Lippen hielt und ihn behutsam dazu zwang, die darin enthaltene Flüssigkeit zu trinken.

Der Untote hatte sich heftig dagegen gesträubt, obwohl ihn der süße Duft von Nahrung betörend in die Nase gestiegen war. Immerhin hätte in diesem Blut eine giftige Chemikalie oder Ähnliches aufgelöst sein können. Ein Versuch um seine Kräfte zu testen, seine Regenerationsfähigkeit, alles der puren Forschung wegen. Wie einem bockigen Kind hatte van Hellsing ihn an seinem Haarschopf gepackt und den roten Saft einflößen müssen.  
Es war eine äußerst beschämende Situation gewesen.  
Dass Abraham es daraufhin sogar gewagt hatte, ihm sachte über den Kopf zu streichen und ihm ein paar beruhigende Worte zuzuflüstern, machte das Ganze auch nicht besser.  
Nun, Tatsache war, dass das Blut köstlich geschmeckt hatte. Ohne giftige Zusatzstoffe, so rein und klar wie das Blut einer Jungfrau. Vielleicht stammte es sogar wirklich von einer Jungfrau, es war auf jeden Fall eine Wohltat für den ausgetrockneten Gaumen des Vampirs. Seitdem kam Abraham beinahe jede Nacht zu ihm hinunter, gab ihm Blut und erkundigte sich nach seinem Wohlergehen, nach seiner Verfassung.

"Alles Fragen für die Forschung. Ein Mittel zum Zweck." hatte VanHellsing mal gesagt. Doch als sich diese sogenannten wissenschaftlichen Fragen bald in weitaus größerem Rahmen bewegten, wusste der Vampir, dass es wohl doch nicht bloßer Forschungszwang war, der diesen Menschen zu ihm trieb. Als er sich diese Erkenntnis eingestand, begann sich Alucard, so nannte vanHellsing ihn seit ihrer Ankunft in London, sogar ein winziges Bisschen auf die Besuche seines Peinigers zu freuen.

Es war paradox. Er freute sich ernsthaft über die Gesellschaft des Mannes, der ihn in Ketten gelegt hatte. Aber gleichzeitig versorgte dieser Mann höchstpersönlich seine Wunden, da sich kein anderer Mensch freiwillig in seine Nähe wagte. Gleichzeitig fragte er nach seiner Vergangenheit, seinem Werdegang. Nicht einmal Mina hatte etwas über sein früheres Leben wissen wollen. Ihre Zeit war kurz gewesen und wäre durch Schilderungen der Vergangenheit nur sinnlos verschwendet worden. Diesen Menschen aber interessierte es ungemein, wie Alucard zum Untoten geworden war. Und Alucard, der es zum Einen für unnötig hielt, Abraham dies zu verschweigen, zum Anderen aber auch nicht wollte, dass vanHellsing das Interesse an ihm verlor (immerhin war er die einzige lebende Gesellschaft hier), fing an Erinnerungen hervorzukramen, die seit mehreren hundert Jahren in seinem Inneren schwelten.

Sein Dasein als Prinz Vlad Dracul III., Fürst der Walachei.

Er, vom eigenen Vater als billiges Kriegspfand verscherbelt. Der ständige Missbrauch des Sultans und sein Hass auf die Türken. Sein Aufschwung als göttlicher Heerführer. Seine Vorliebe dafür, seine Feinde auf Pfählen aufzuspießen. Seine Beziehung zu Gott. Krieg. Tod. Dann sein Fall, sein Untergang. Der Weg zum Schafott. Überall brennende Erde und verrottende Leichname. Der süßliche Gestank nach Verwesung und das klebrige Blut, das aus seiner Rüstung dringt. Sein eigenes Blut. Schmerzen. Verzweiflung. Das Gefühl, hintergangen worden zu sein. Schrei zum Himmel.  
Gott, wo bist du?  
Keine Antwort.  
Nur Hohngelächter der türkischen Soldaten. Keine Freunde, keine Verbündeten. Niemals gewollt, niemals besessen. Mutterseelenallein. Die Klinge der Axt leuchtet rötlich im Flammenmeer. Keinen Ausweg, nur ein Gedanke. Will nicht sterben. Will nicht! Eine Pfütze aus Blut vor dem Gesicht. Dunkles Verlangen. Blick gen Himmel.

_Hilf mir!_

Gott schweigt.

_Warum!?_

Gott hat ihn verraten. So, wie Vater.

Er streckt die Zunge aus, taucht sie ins noch warme Blut. Guillotine fällt herab. Alles wird schwarz.

_Die Sonne geht unter._

Eine einzelne dunkle Träne rollte von der Wange des Untoten, als er mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte.

Mit einem Schnauben wischte er sie fort. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Absicht gewesen, so sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Doch etwas in ihm hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er dieses etwas nicht kontrollieren konnte. Rasch wendete er den Blick ab, drehte den Kopf.  
VanHellsing hatte bereits all seine körperlichen Schwächen entblößt. Den Triumph, auch den psychischen Part aufgedeckt zu haben, wollte Alucard diesem Menschen nicht auch noch gönnen. Schließlich war er immer noch der No-Life King. Ein letzter Funken Würde musste unter allen Umständen beibehalten werden.  
Doch es kam ganz anders, als es sich selbst der Untote erwartet hätte.  
Kaum hatte er den Kopf abgewendet, wurde er von etwas Warmen umschlungen. Behutsam, vorsichtig. Aber zugleich auch stark und fest. Irgendwie beruhigend. Minuten vergingen, in denen Alucard erst begreifen musste, was genau Abraham da tat.  
Er... umarmte ihn. Ja, tatsächlich.  
Er, der ihn einen Pflock durchs Herz getrieben und mit Knoblauch und Weihwasser das unsterbliche Leben schwer gemacht hatte. Ausgerechnet dieser Kerl... schien ihn so sehr zu bemitleiden, dass er ihm Trost spenden wollte. Trost in Form von Nähe. Wärme. Beinahe wäre Alucard instinktiv zurückgeschreckt. Das letzte Mal, als ihm ein Mensch so nahe gekommen war, hatte man ihm das Herz gebrochen und kurz darauf mit Silberkugeln attackiert. Doch jetzt, ja was war jetzt? Er hörte das Blut in den Adern vanHellsings rauschen, spürte förmlich seinen pochenden Herzschlag in der Luft vibrieren. Dazu der Atem, in dem Worte eingebettet waren, die ihn hoffen ließen. Die ihn aber genauso misstrauisch machten. Tröstende Sätze, die in Versprechungen endeten.

¨Du bist nicht mehr alleine. Jetzt bist du in meiner Obhut.¨ sagte der Herr zu seinem Diener, verwarf dabei den Gedanken, wie gefährlich es doch war, so nahe an den Fangzähnen eines Vampires zu sprechen. ¨Du musst nicht mehr rastlos in der Welt umhergeistern. Jetzt hast du einen Ort, an dem jemand auf deine Rückkehr wartet. Ein zu Hause. Ein echtes zu Hause.¨  
Vielleicht waren das die entscheidenden Worte, die Alucard dazu veranlasst hatten, sich ebenfalls an den warmen Körper zu schmiegen. Die Umarmung, die man ihm so bereitwillig entgegenbrachte, nicht nur geschehen zu lassen, sondern auch zögerlich zu erwidern. Er selbst wusste es nicht wirklich.  
Aber das was er ohne Zweifel wusste war, dass er seitdem jede Nacht nach seinen Aufträgen förmlich die Sekunden zählte, bis VanHellsing ihm einen weiteren Besuch abstattete. Die Umarmung war eine einmalige Sache gewesen und kam nie wieder in solchem Maße vor. Aber der Nosferatu vergaß sie nie, hütete diese Erinnerung ähnlich einem Schatz, natürlich tief verborgen. Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, dann musste es wohl Zuneigung zu Abraham gewesen sein, die ihm das Warten erschwert hatte.

Er hatte keine Liebe für ihn empfunden, nein. Ganz sicher nicht.  
Er hatte ihn nur gemocht, mit der Zeit. Sehr, sehr gemocht.

Die Gespräche mit diesem Mann, allein sein Anblick. Sie waren, neben den blutigen Schlachten die es zu schlagen galt, der Höhepunkt seiner Nächte. Es war eine seltsame Beziehung. Eigentlich hatte man es keine Beziehung nennen können, sahen sie sich wenn, dann nur für maximal eine Stunde pro Tag. Aber für den No-Life King war es eine lebenswichtige Bindung, ein Heilmittel, das ihn vor dem völligen Wahnsinn bewahrte. Einem Wahnsinn, den nur die Einsamkeit hervorrufen konnte. Deshalb traf es ihn auch umso härter, als Abraham plötzlich seltener bei ihm auftauchte.  
¨Mein beiden Söhne sind aus Oxford zurück. Sie nehmen viel Zeit in Anspruch.¨ hieß es auf seine Frage.  
Auf diese Antwort hin war Alucard zu einem Auftrag aufgebrochen. Ein Krankenhaus in der Londoner Innenstadt war von Ghouls befallen, trotzdem lebten viele der menschlichen Patienten noch. Sie waren Geiseln, da der schuldige Vampir eine krankhafte Vorstellung von Folterung besaß.  
Die Aufgabe des Nosferatus war simpel : Ghouls und Vampir erledigen, die Geiseln aber unbeschadet lassen.

Doch in dieser Nacht riss Alucard alles in Stücke, was ihm vor die Pistole kam.

Ghouls, der junge Vampirabschaum. Und die Geiseln. Jede einzelne nahm er sich vor, schnitt Kindern die Gliedmaßen ab, hängte alte und junge Patienten an der Decke auf. Er tötete alles was zuckte und schoss auf alles, was schrie. Es war ein einziges, grausiges Massaker.  
Und direkt in diesem Massaker stand Alucard, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Lachte lang und schallend.  
Lachte bis die Pentagramme auf seinen Handschuhen aufglühten und ihn mental dazu zwangen, zum Hellsing-Anwesen zurückzukehren.  
Abraham hatte Recht behalten. Es gab immer jemanden, der auf die Rückkehr des No-Life Kings wartete. Und dieser Jemand war er höchst persönlich. Vor Zorn förmlich in Flammen stehend wartete er, bis sich der Untote durch die Außenwand seines Büros bequemt hatte. So wütend hatte Alucard seinen Herrn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

¨Warum? ¨ war die Frage, auf die Alucard keine Antwort geben wollte. ¨Warum? ¨.

¨Wegen dir.¨ hätte der Untote am Liebsten gesagt. ¨Weil du deine Söhne mir vorgezogen hast.¨

Doch er tat es nicht.

Eifersucht. Deswegen hatte Alucard absichtlich ein menschliches Blutbad angerichtet. Er fühlte keine Reue deswegen. So viele unschuldige Leben hatte er bereits ausgelöscht, da war das eine oder das andere nicht mehr viel Schuldgefühl wert. Er hatte nur Hass verspürt. Nicht Hass auf sich selbst, sondern Hass auf vanHellsing. Und auf die Söhne vanHellsings! Denn sie hatten es gewagt, Abraham für sich zu beanspruchen. Sie hatten dem Nosferatu die knapp bemessene Zeit gestohlen, die er mit seinem Herrn verbrachte. Sie wollten ihm vanHellsing wegnehmen. So, wie Harker ihm Mina wegnehmen wollte. Und er hatte es geschafft sie ihm wegzunehmen. Für immer. Alucard war nicht gewillt, so etwas noch einmal geschehen zu lassen.  
Und das hieß, dass sein Herr bestraft werden musste um ihn daran zu erinnern, mit welcher launischen Kreatur er es zu tun hatte.  
Da Abraham nur abweichende, spöttische Bemerkungen von seinem Diener zu hören bekam, ließ er ihn in sein Verließ sperren. Zwei Monate lang kam vanHellsing nicht hinunter. Zwei Monate in Einsamkeit und Hunger hatte der Nosferatu zu bestehen. Dann, das Öffnen der Türe. Alucard würde nie die nervöse Freude vergessen, die ihn bei dem Quietschen der Scharniere ergriffen hatte.

Fünf Sekunden später. Es war nicht Abraham.

Stattdessen ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar und stechenden blauen Augen. Die Augen vanHellsings. Sein Sohn. Er stellte sich als Arthur vor und sagte, dass er von nun an die Hellsing-Organisation führen, und Alucard damit unter seinem Befehl stehen würde. Der No-Life King fragte empört, was mit Abraham geschehen sei.  
¨Er ist tot.¨erwiderte Arthur. ¨Seit zwei Tagen. Er hatte Lungenkrebs. Wusstest du das nicht, Monster? ¨  
Nein, Alucard wusste es nicht.  
Sein Herr hatte es ihm gegenüber nie zuvor erwähnt.

* * *

Sein zweiter Herr, Arthur, hatte ihn nicht mit Respekt behandelt, sondern mit kühler Akzeptanz.  
Für ihn war Alucard nur eine gefährliche Waffe, die ihm sein Vater vermacht hatte. Eine Waffe, die gebändigt und ständig kontrolliert werden musste. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Eine tiefere Bindung wie bei Abraham gab es nicht. Dafür war der Nosferatu auch keineswegs empfänglich. Er erledigte seine Auträge ohne Widerworte. Kurz und schmerzhaft war die Methode, mit der er seine Feinde ermordete.  
Dann wurde ihm Walter an die Seite gestellt. Walter, den er aufgrund seiner raschen Kampfkunst schließlich den ¨Todesengel¨ nannte. Manchmal auch einfach nur ¨Engel¨, um ihn zu ärgern. Kann sein, dass sie Kampfgefährten waren. Kann sein, dass sie sogar Freunde waren.  
Er hatte diesen frechen Jungen gemocht, _das konnte er nicht leugnen_.  
Er mochte ihn mit jedem Jahr, das verging, mehr.  
_Auch das konnte er nicht leugnen_.  
Er wollte nicht, dass er starb, griff in den Kampf ein, wenn es zu gefährlich wurde. Beschützte Walter wenn es sein musste und machte sich daraufhin über die angebliche Schwäche des Todesengels lustig.  
_Das __**wollte**__ er nicht leugnen._

Dann, direkt nach Warschau, ließ ihn Arthur erneut einsperren, da Alucard seiner Meinung nach zu mächtig wäre um weiterhin benutzt zu werden. Diesmal sollte der No-Life King ewig im Kerker verborgen bleiben. Doch die zwielichtigen Machenschaften seines Bruders, der ausgeklügelte Plan seines Butlers und seine eigene Tochter machte ihm da einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung.

* * *

Mit aufgestellten Nackenhaaren erfasste Alucards Blickfeld ein wahres Ungetüm von einer Tanne, die sich sich zur Rechten Integras in die Ecke quetschte und dabei nur um Haaresbreite die Decke unberührt ließ.  
Bunte Christbaumkugeln baumelten träge von den Ästen. All das war ja schon schlimm genug für den gepeinigten Nosferatu. Aber als er Seras hinter dem Baum hervortreten sah, wie sie fröhlich summend glänzende Lamettafäden auf diesem verteilte, platzte ihm endgültig der Kragen.  
"Was zum Teufel soll das bedeuten!? " keifte er regelrecht.  
Erst sein Schlafmangel, dann seine unglückliche Abschweifung in vergangene Zeiten, und jetzt das! Völlig unbeeindruckt balancierte Lady Integra ihre Zigarre vom linken in den rechten Mundwinkel, während ihr Blick auf ein paar Dokumenten hafte blieb. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, aufzuschauen.  
"Weihnachten." antwortete sie trocken. " Der Geburtstag unseres Herrn Jesus. Wie jedes Jahr, Alucard."  
Für diese ernüchternde Antwort schenkte der Nosferatu ihr einen giftigen Blick.  
" Ich meine die Tatsache, dass sie meine Draculina als Schmucksklavin missbrauchen, BOSS!" Das "Boss" spie er geradezu aus.  
Jedoch erzeugte dies keinen sonderlich bleibenden Eindruck bei der gemeinten Person.  
" Sie hat sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt, Alucard." erwiderte Integra leichthin, " Also kein Grund, sich aufzuregen."  
¨Das stimmt, Meister.¨ sagte seine Schülerin, nun nervös ihre Hände von dem klebrigen Lametta befreiend. ¨E-es ist das erste Weihnachten, an dem ihr wieder da seid. Da muss es doch besonders schön werden.¨

Sie lächelte ihn an.  
Doch man musste kein besonders heller Kopf sein um zu erkennen, das es nicht echt war. Eher gequält, aufgezwungen.

Falls Alucards Laune zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch tiefer sinken konnte, so erreichte sie nun den totalen Abgrund. Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben wendete er sich von der Draculina ab und wartete, die Hände in seinen Manteltaschen vergraben, auf die Befehle seiner Chefin. Diese hatte nun endlich die Güte, direkten Blickkontakt zu ihm herzustellen. Seufzend rückte sie ihre Augenklappe zurecht.  
Alucard hatte sich immer noch nicht so ganz an die alternde Frau gewöhnt, die einst das junge Mädchen gewesen war, welches ihn einst mit ihrem Blut befreit und zugleich erneut versklavt hatte. Nun, eigentlich hatte er sie ja selbst ausgewählt, seine Meisterin zu sein. Ihre eisblauen Augen ruhten auf ihm. Diese Augen. Vor langer Zeit hatte sie ihn ebenfalls mit diesen Augen angesehen. Im Kerker, unbeugsam, mutig und nicht dazu bereit um ihr Leben zu betteln. Dabei noch ein junges Fräulein, so klein und doch so tollkühn. Ganz der Großvater. Deshalb hatte der Nosferatu sie wohl zu seiner neuen Herrrin gekürt. Der frappierenden Ähnlichkeit wegen, die sie mit ihrem Großvater geteilt hatte. Immernoch teilte.

¨ In Birmingham verschwinden seit einiger Zeit vermehrt Kinder, die noch nicht einmal die Pubertät erreicht haben. Die örtliche Polizei hat mich freundlicherweise erst darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, als bereits über 20 Kinder verschwunden waren. Idioten. Spekulierten über einen Pädophilenring. Seit wann überfällt ein Pädophilenring die Blutbank eines Krankenhauses, noch dazu mit all den "misshandelten" Bälgern im Schlepptau, die ihrem Anführer brav hinterherhoppeln? Soweit wir wissen verschanzen sich die Neugeborenen in jeder Etage des Hospitals. Ihretwegen werden jetzt wohl eine Menge Ghouls in Krankengewändern umherirren."  
Sofort war Alucards Interesse geweckt.  
" Tatsächlich? Er hat sich eine Armee aus Hosenscheißern aufgebaut? Das ist ja mal eine selten erbärmliche Vorstellung."  
Integra inhalierte tief und bließ den Zugarrenrauch zwischen gespitzten Lippen hervor. Schwach kringelte er sich nach oben, bis er sich in der Luft zerstob.  
" So wie es aussieht, ja. Anscheinend ist da jemand bei dem Gedanken rührselig geworden, an Heiligabend alleine feiern zu müssen." Sie seufzte. " Alucard, ich will das du und Seras nach Birmingham geht und diesem Schwachsinn möglichst schnell ein Ende bereitet."  
" Suchen und zerstören? "  
" Suchen und zerstören. Macht von mir aus das ganze Gebäude dem Erdboden gleich. Solange diese unwürdigen Kreaturen von der Last ihres Daseins befreit werden."  
Elegant zog Alucard seinen Hut vor dem Schreibtisch seiner Herrin und machte eine Verbeugung, die eher spöttisch statt respektvoll ausartete. Das zähnefletschende Grinsen des Nosferatus verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. "Zu Befehl, Lady Hellsing." säuselte er, machte dann sogleich kehrt um durch die Wand zu verschwinden. Nicht ohne jedoch einen verächtlichen Blick auf den geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum zu werfen." Komm, Seras." befahl er noch schroff, bevor seine Gestalt endgültig durch das dicke Mauerwerk glitt.  
Seras nickte Integra noch fahrig zu, bevor sie so schnell wie möglich hinter ihrem Meister hinterherhastete.

* * *

Sie waren klein, süß, unschuldig.  
Und bleich wie der Tod.  
Nun, sie waren ja auch tot.

Doch gleichzeitig sprühten ihre lebendigen Augen vor Blutgier. Alucard hatte schon lange keine Kindervampire mehr zu sehen bekommen.  
Er erinnerte sich noch an eine Zeitspanne vor 200 Jahren, als diese Art der ¨Vermehrung¨ in aller Munde war. Die verquere Hoffnung, auf diese Weise trotz der Unsterblichkeit eine Familie sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen, trieb so manchen Vampir des Nachts in viele Waisenhäuser. Oder sie drangen einfach in jedes Haus ein in dem sie ein Kind erspäht hatten, das ihren Wünschen entsprach. Alucard war auf seinem Schloss in Transylvannien geblieben und hatte sich vollkommen aus diesem ¨Trend¨ herausgehalten. Es hatte eh nicht lange gedauert, bis sich der Geschmack auf Kinderblut verflüchtigt hatte. Dies hatte mit der hohen Sterblichkeitsrate der ¨Neugeborenen¨ zu tun. Junge Wesen, die man gegen ihren Willen zu Untoten verdammt hatte, hielten nicht viel davon, Befehle entgegen zu nehmen. Vor allem nicht von ihren sogenannten ¨Eltern¨.

Daher passierte es oft, dass sie versuchten fortzulaufen, wieder den Weg zu ihrem alten zu Hause zu finden. Sie wollten wieder mit ihrer wahren Familie vereint sein, und die Tatsache, dass dies der Unmöglichkeit entsprach, schlugen sie, wie für die Naivität der Jugend typisch, in den Wind. Die meisten wurden von ihren eigenen Eltern aus Furcht angegriffen und mit Kreuzen und Knoblauch aus dem Haus getrieben. Dieser Ablehnung wegen wollten die Kinder nicht mehr das sein, zu dem die Vampire sie verdammt hatten und traten freiwillig ans Tageslicht. Manche blieben bis zur letzten Sekunde ahnungslos. Das Sonnenlicht erfasste ihre schmalen Körper rasch und setzte sie in Flammen. Und wenn es nicht das Sonnenlicht war, das sie verbrannte, dann waren es die Fackeln der Dorfbewohner, die früher ihre Nachbarn, Freunde und Familienangehörigen gewesen waren.  
Die Todesschreie waren selbst von Alucards Schloss aus zu hören gewesen.

Mit einem gezielten Pistolenschuss beförderte er ein kleines Mädchen im blutbefleckten Kleidchen ins Jenseits. Die Kugel rammte sich mitten in ihre Stirn und trat am Hinterkopf wieder aus. Dass Knacksen bestätigte, dass er ihren Schädelknochen sauber in zwei Häften gespalten hatte. Ein überraschter Ausdruck trat auf das pausbäckige Gesicht. Dann sackte die kleine Gestalt in sich zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Es ließ ihn kalt. Er hatte genug Menschen in seinem Leben sterben sehen. Auch Kinder. Das Einzige, was ihn ärgerte, war die geschmacklose Methode, mit der sich der Schöpfer dieser kleinen Monster, dieser eine Vampir, zu etablieren versucht hatte. Unsterbliche in Kleinkindkörpern. Junges Blut, kaum mit Schuld benetzt und trotzdem mit Gift durchdrungen.  
Es war eine kolossale Verschwendung von Leben, von Möglichkeiten.  
Und genau das machte den Nosferatu wütend. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.  
Suchend drehte er den Kopf, um nach seiner Schülerin zu sehen. Er erspähte sie kaum wenige Meter von sich entfernt an der Wand lehnend, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Kinderleiche starrend. Angst, Ekel, ein Funken Traurigkeit. All das war in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Alucard schnaubte. 30 Jahre eine Draculina, und sie verspürte immer noch so etwas wie Mitleid für ihre Opfer?  
¨Steh da nicht wie festgewachsen, Polizistin.¨ zischte er ungeduldig, ¨ Hilf mir gefälligst! ¨ Seras schaute ihn an, driftete aber gleich wieder zum toten Balg.

¨Aber das sind Kinder, Meister.¨ sagte sie. ¨Sie sind doch - ¨  
¨Monster.¨ erwiderte der No-Life King trocken. ¨Kleine, blutgeile, hungrige, hautzerfetzende Monster, in Kinderschuhen und mit Schmetterlingsspangen im Haar. Das sind keine Kinder mehr. Das ist nur noch Müll im Miniformat. Abschaum. Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Sie sind ihrem ¨Ersatz-Daddy¨ hörig und führen seinen Fressbefehl mit Freuden aus. Also unterscheiden sie sich kaum von Ghouls. Und jetzt hol' deine Waffe und stell dich nicht so an.¨  
Ein paar Momente dauerte es noch, bis sich Seras tatsächlich in Bewegung setzte. Ihr Blick war undefinierbar. Sie gab keinen Mucks von sich, was dem Nosferatu verdächtig vorkam. Dann holte sie ihren Waffenkoffer unter einem ramponierten Krankenbett hervor. Mit flinken Schritten begab sie sich zum nahe liegenden Fahrstuhl, um in das obere Stockwerk zu gelangen. Alucard hatte bereits kurz vor ihrem Eintritt angenommen, dass sich der Drahtzieher dieses ganzen Spektakels im unteren Gewölbe befinden müsste. Schließlich neigte sich die Nacht bereits dem Ende zu, und im Gegensatz zu den Hellsing-Vampiren besaß dieser sicherlich keinen angeborenen bzw. vererbten Sonnenschutz.  
Daher würde Seras die Neugeborenen in den oberen Gefilden ausschalten während Alucard deren Schöpfer erledigte. So war es abgemacht.  
Es würde ein Leichtes für die Draculina werden.

Ohne ihn auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging Seras in den Fahrstuhl, lud ihre Halkonnen nach. Sie musste wohl den brennenden Blick ihres Meisters gespürt haben, denn sie drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm um.  
¨ Ich bin doch nicht anders als diese Kinder oder, Meister ? Auch sie wurden von jemandem zu dem gemacht, was sie heute sind. Ich war auch zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. So wie sie führe ich die Befehle meines Schöpfers aus. Von würdet ihr euch fühlen, wenn ich von mir als ¨Abschaum¨spräche? ¨  
Ihre blauen Augen waren traurig. Alucard schluckte. Seine Mundwinkel sanken nach unten. Doch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, schloß sich die Fahrstuhltür und ließ die Draculina aus seinem Blickfeld verschwinden. Seine Draculina.  
Plötzlich vernahmen seine feinen Ohren ein polterndes Geräusch. Es schien aus dem Kellergewölbe zu rühren. Er hatte also Recht behalten. Der Vampir befand sich unten. Einen letzten Blick warf Alucard noch auf den geschlossenen Fahrstuhl, darüber sinnierend, was er wohl gesagt hätte, wenn Seras noch ein paar Minuten länger bei ihm geblieben wäre. Dann stieg er die Treppen hinab. Seine geliebte Casull schmiegte sich in seine Hand, sein Finger bereit den Abzug zu betätigen.

Es konnte losgehen.

* * *

¨Wag' es nie wieder, dich mit solchen Kreaturen auf dieselbe niedrige Stufe zu stellen, hörst du!? Du bist anders als sie. Du bist etwas Besonderes. Immerhin bist du MEINE Schülerin. Mein Blut fließt durch deine Adern und macht dich zu einem der mächtigsten Geschöpfe überhaupt. Es war deine Entscheidung, dich von mir beißen zu lassen, nicht andersherum! Im Gegensatz zu den Neugeborenen habe ich dir die Wahl gelassen! Und wenn es je jemand wagen sollte, dich aufgrund dieser Entscheidung Abschaum zu nennen, dann hätte er eh nicht mehr lange zu leben. Dafür würde ich schon sorgen! "

Ja, so würde er es Seras bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung sagen.  
Nun... Vielleicht nicht in genau diesem Wortlaut, aber so ungefähr. Glaubte er zumindest.  
Vielleicht würde er aber auch gar nichts sagen, wer wusste das schon.

Es war wirklich ein ulkiges Bild, wie der No-Life King Stufe um Stufe nach unten stapfte, und dabei fieberhaft grübelte, wie er seiner Draculina wieder zum Lächeln bringen konnte. Das heißt, nein. Er wollte ihr NUR die Wahrheit vor Augen halten, denn das, was sie ihm gerade eben ¨vorgeworfen¨ hatte, hielt er natürlich für absoluten Schwachsinn. Sicher, dieser Vampir hatte die Kinder gebissen, ihr Blut getrunken und sie somit seinem Gefolge beigefügt. Dies hatte er aber nur getan, um sie als billige Nutzkräfte zu gebrauchen. Und Alucard hatte Seras ganz sicher nicht gebissen, um eine billige Nutzkraft zu erstehen! Das machten nur niveaulose Vampire, Freaks, die nichts besseres zu tun hatten außer morden und Blut saufen. Und genau diese Überlegungen brachten ihn zu einer Grundfrage, die ihm sogar Walter einst gestellt hatte.

Warum hatte er Seras gebissen? Warum ausgerechnet sie, warum hatte er sie nicht einfach sterben lassen?

Ganz einfach, sie hatte ihn fasziniert. Dieses Mädchen war von Ghouls umringt gewesen, als er sie antraf. Der Vampir-Priester hielt sie in seinen Armen gefangen, sein fauliger Atem schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Das Schicksal, vergewaltigt, gebissen und in einen seelenlosen Ghoul verwandelt zu werden, stand ihr vor Augen. Und trotzdem hatte sie bis zuletzt ihre Waffe gegen die wandelnden Zombies gerichtet. Noch dazu ihre eigenen Kameraden! Bis zum Schluss nicht aufgeben. Das bewunderte Alucard bei den Menschen. Wenn jemand bereit war, bis zum bitteren Ende zu kämpfen obwohl alles verloren schien, so war er es würdig, den Weg der Unsterblichkeit zu betreten. Ja, genau nach diesem Prinzip hatte er sie auserwählt. Nach diesem simplen Prinzip, logisch kalkuliert. Oder steckte mehr dahinter? Der No-Life King wusste nicht, wie er diese Überlegungen in Worte fassen sollte. Er konnte nur das mit Klarheit vorbringen, was er auch einst zu Integra gesagt hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er nach Jahrhunderten der Stille bei dem Anblick dieses jungen Mädchens eine... nun ja, winzige menschliche Regung gehabt.  
Ob diese Regung Mitleid gewesen war? Oder etwas ganz anderes?  
Der Nosferatu wusste es bis heute nicht und hatte bis jetzt auch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.  
Mitleid hatte er als Vlad III. Draculea nie gekannt. Weder im Bezug auf ihn selbst, noch im Bezug auf Andere. Wie hatte ihn also der Anblick eines kämpfenden, verzweifelten Mädchens zu solch einer Tat wie der der Verwandlung verleiten können? Zu seinen Lebzeiten hätte er dies nie getan, wäre an ihrem verblutenden Körper vorbeigegangen ohne sie auch nur eines Wortes zu würden. Ihr Tod wäre nur einer von vielen gewesen. Ein Opfer der Umstände, wie man so schön sagte. Zu seinen Lebzeiten wäre ihm nie auch nur der Gedanke zur Rettung gekommen.

Mina.

Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären.  
Mina hatte ihn in dieser Hinsicht verändert.  
Und Abraham hatte ihn bei dieser Veränderung fortwährend beeinflusst.

Alucard wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Klirren zerbrechenden Glases unweit von ihm erklang. Sofort packte er die Casull fester und spannte seine Muskeln an. Ein irres Grinsen zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben, entblößte scharfe Fangzähne. Er hörte ein Kichern gleich rechts von ihm.  
Diese Nacht würde blutig werden.

* * *

¨Das ist deine Schuld! Ganz allein deine! ¨

Das schrie ihm zumindest der Söldner immer wieder entgegen.

¨Warum hast du nicht aufgepasst?! Sie war alleine! Wo warst du !?¨

Alucard schwieg.

Er war versucht, dem Franzosen eine Faust ins schreiende Gesicht zu rammen, doch er beschloss dann lieber, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Alles, was seiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit jetzt bedurfte, war die bleiche, blutbefleckte Gestalt, die in seinem Sarg lag und sich nicht regte. Ihre Augenlider schienen versteinert, ihre Lippen noch farbloser als sonst. Sie war bereits tot, trotzdem kam es Alucard so vor, als wäre seine Schülerin gerade im Begriff, erneut zu sterben. Diesmal für immer. Eine lächerliche Vorstellung natürlich. Vampire starben nicht so leicht. Das hieß aber nicht, dass sie nicht verletzt werden konnten. Wie die Menschen konnten sie Blut verlieren, Knochenbrüche erleiden und schwächeln. Zwar besaßen sie die Fähigkeit zur selbstständigen Regeneration, doch diese Kraft war individuell ausgeprägt. Ausgehend von Alter und Blut -, sowie Kampferfahrung regenerierte sich ein Vampir schneller und effektiver.  
Doch das galt fast ausschließlich für vollständige Vampire. Und Seras war nicht vollständig. Sie war es seit 30 Jahren nicht.  
Und es machte Alucard wütend, dass er seine Schülerin nicht bereits im Krieg dazu gezwungen hatte, sein Blut zu trinken. Hätte sie das bereits getan, als er es ihr in Irland angeboten hatte, dann läge sie jetzt nicht schwer verwundet in seinem Sarg.  
Der Vampir im Keller war nicht alleine gewesen. Er hatte zwei Gefährtinnen besessen. Diese hatten sich im oberen Stockwerk verschanzt und auf Seras gewartet. Sie mithilfe einer Gruppe von 10 Neugeborenen aus dem Schatten attackiert. Ein Hinterhalt, dem die Draculina nicht viel entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Sie war stark, das wusste Alucard. Sehr stark - aber auf dieses Empfangskomittee war sie einfach nicht vorbereitet gewesen.  
Ihr mentaler Schmerzensschrei hatte ihn exakt zu dem Zeitpunkt erreicht, an dem er dem männlichen Vampir eine Kugel in den Kopf feuern wollte. Vor Schreck hatte er die Stirn verfehlt und stattdessen die rechte Augenhöhle des Untoten getroffen. Das war nicht weiter problematisch gewesen. So oder so erfüllte es seinen Zweck, sodass Alucard keine Zeit verlor und sofort nach oben stürmte. Auf den Fahrstuhl als Fortbewegungsmittel hatte er verzichtet, stattdessen war er mit den Flurdecken verschmolzen, und gelangte so als Schattengestalt ins Obergeschoss.  
Dort erwartete ihn ein Bild des Grauens.

* * *

Seine Draculina lag auf dem Boden, in einer Lache ihres eigenen Blutes badend. Ihre Augen waren offen, blickten ziellos hin und her. Er wollte sich bemerkbar machen, wollte ihr zurufen, dass er hier war. Doch die beiden anderen Vampirinnen knieten um sie herum, kicherten dämlich und pieksten ihr in die Seite.  
Ihre Augen glänzten vor Gier als der Geruch des mächtigen, frischen Blutes in ihre Nasen stieg. Seras stöhnte schmerzerfüllt, als sich die spitzen Fingernägel der Frauen in ihre offenen Wunden bohrten. Mit ihren Lippen formte sie noch ein paar Worte, brachte aber nicht mehr die Kraft auf, ihrer Kehle einen Laut zu entlocken. Trotzdem glaubte der Nosferatu das Wort ¨Meister¨ auf ihren Lippen gelesen zu haben. Dann rollte ihr Kopf plötzlich ergeben zur Seite. Bewusstlosigkeit aufgrund des hohen Blutverlusts hatte sie ergriffen. Von diesem Moment an sah Alucard rot.  
Eine unbeschreibliche Wut stieg in ihm hoch als er seine Schülerin so hilflos daliegen sah, so zerbrechlich. Die Vampirfrauen lachten nur als sie bemerkten, dass sich das Mädchen zu ihren Füßen nicht mehr wehrte. Murmelnd löste Alucard die Barrieren der Kategorie A auf, spürte förmlich, wie ein großer Teil seiner unbändigen Kräfte in seinen Adern zu brennen begann. Er fletschte die Zähne. Er würde diese Huren dafür bestrafen, dass sie Seras so behandelt hatten. Er würde sie Qualen erleiden lassen, schlimmer als das Fegefeuer in der Hölle würde er über sie niederbrechen.  
Wie der Teufel höchstselbst.

Die Kleinere der beiden Draculinen sah ihn als Erstes auf sie zukommen.

Ein Mann, gekleidet in Rot und mit einer tödlich wabernden Aura versehen. Sein langes schwarzes Haar schlängelte sich in der Luft, obwohl kein Windzug herrschte. Seine Augen waren so voll von abgrundtiefen Hass und Mordlust, dass die Kleinere sofort den Impuls verspürte, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Die uralte Macht, die er ausströmte, ließ sie ihre Partnerin komplett vergessen und um ihr eigenes Leben bangen. Doch sie kam nicht weit. Ehe sie aus einem der nahegelegenen Fenster springen konnte, wurde sie am Genick gepackt und emporgehoben. Ihre Füße verließen den Boden. Doch kaum hatte sie röchelnd nach Gnade verlangt, wurde sie mit voller Wucht an die nächstbeste Wand geschmettert. Ihr unnatürlich verrenkter Körper sackte unkontrolliert zuckend zu Boden und wollte ihr nicht mehr gehorchen. Dann hörte sie die gepeinigten, hellen Schreie ihrer Kinder, die in Stücke gerissen wurden.  
Sie schrie ebenfalls, unfähig etwas gegen das Morden der Neugeborenen zu unternehmen.  
Sie war hilflos, ihr eigener Körper ließ sie im Stich. Wenige Sekunden später vernahm sie das Geräusch einer brechenden Wirbelsäule. Das darauffolgende Wimmern konnte nur ihrer Kameradin entstammen. Nun war alles aus. Dieser Vampir entsprang einem ganz anderen Kaliber als dem ihrigen. Solch eine vernichtende Aura hatte sie noch nie zuvor gespürt.

Er musste Jahrhunderte alt sein. Sie dagegen war erst 3 Monate alt, Karina 4. William, der sie und Karina die Unsterblichkeit geschenkt hatte, war 5 Jahre alt gewesen. Sie wusste bereits, dass er tot war. Die mentale Verbindung existierte nicht mehr, daher die Gewissheit. Ganz sicher war es dieser mächtige Vampir gewesen, der William umgebracht hatte. Träge wendete sie ihren Kopf um ihr Blickfeld von der Wand auf den Raum vor ihr zu richten. Ein Klagelaut entwich ihr, als sie ihre schrecklich zugerichtete Gefährtin erkannte. Ihr Körper war aufgeschlitzt, dann in in der Mitte zerfetzt worden. Ihr Kopf nur noch eine blutige Masse, auf die der rote Vampir wohl mehrmals eingestampft hatte. Unter Schmerzen ließ sie ihre Augen etwas weiter schweifen und sah das Mädchen, über das sie sich noch kurz zuvor mit ihrer Freundin amüsiert hatte.  
Ängstlich beobachtete sie, wie der mächtige Vampir neben diesem Mädchen kniete, und ihr beinahe liebevoll, ja sie konnte es nicht anders nennen, das blutige Haar aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Vorsichtig hob der Mann das Mädchen hoch und trug sie in seinen Armen, während er nach etwas zu suchen schien. Schließlich schien er es gefunden zu haben, denn er bettete den malträtierten Körper des Mädchens auf ein weiches Krankenlager,welches im Gang stand, nicht weit von der ursprünglichen Szenerie entfernt.  
Sie hörte das Mädchen leise aufstöhnen, als ihr dröhnender Hinterkopf das weiche Kopfkissen berührte. Doch sie wurde sofort still, als der Mann in Rot behutsam auf sie einredete. Seine tiefe Stimme nahm dabei einen nahezu zärtlichen Ton an. Verdammt! Sie schien seine Schülerin zu seine Freundin. Vielleicht sogar seine Geliebte. Auf jeden Fall war sie ihm anscheinend sehr wichtig. Das bedeutete für die Vampirfrau nichts Gutes. Er würde sie nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen. Karina hatte es schon hinter sich. William auch. Die Neugeborenen ebenfalls. Sogar die Ghouls.

Nur sie war noch übrig. Was für Folterqualen würde sie erleiden müssen?

Schwere Schritte trafen auf den Boden und kamen langsam näher. Jedes Geräusch, das von den Wänden widerhallte, war eine unausgesprochene Drohung, allein für sie bestimmt. Das wusste sie. Zitternd schloss sie die Augen, betend, dass er sie bereits für tot hielt. Dass er verschwinden möge, sich in Nichts auflösen. Zusammen mit diesem Mädchen. Der Mann blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Seine Präsenz war zum Greifen nahe. Ihr Zittern verstärkte sich, doch sie mahnte sich still zu bleiben.  
Ein Mucks konnte ihr das Leben kosten.

Tückisch strich ihr etwas Kühles durch das rötliche Haar.

Diese vorwiegend sanfte Berührung erinnerte die Rothaarige an das Tätscheln eines weinenden Kindes, um es zu beruhigen und in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Doch sie ließ sich nicht täuschen. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie nun tun könnte. Suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Misere. Doch noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, verwandelte sich die sanfte Berührung in ihren Haaren zu einem gräßlichen Ziehen. Sie schrie hell auf, als ihr Haarschopf gepackt und ihr Kopf weit nach hinten gerissen wurde. Ihre Kehle war nun frei und ungeschützt. Entsetzt öffnete sie die Augen, um ihrem Peiniger ins Antlitz zu schauen.  
Alucard weidete sich an der Angst, die in den blutigen Zirkeln der Vampirin schimmerte. Sie würde er nicht so einfach töten, sowie er es bei den Neugeborenen und ihrer Gefährtin getan hatte. Er hatte ihren Geruch an Seras Körper wahrgenommen. Er war so stark präsent gewesen, dass er die Gerüche der anderen Angreifer praktisch verdrängt hatte. Das hieß, dass sie seiner Draculina die meisten Wunden zugefügt hatte.  
Er würde ihren Tod so quälend und langwierig wie möglich gestalten, soviel war sicher.  
¨B-bitte!¨ wimmerte die Rothaarige kläglich.  
In ihren Augen standen bereits rötliche Tränen. Alucard schenkte ihr ein breites, groteskes Grinsen.  
Dann fing er an.

* * *

¨Hast du den Verstand verloren, Alucard !? Den Vampir auf das Krankenhausdach zu nageln, seine Gliedmaßen in der Form eines Kreuzes in die Mitte zu legen, und ihn dann in der Sonne verbrennen zu lassen! Sämtliche Bewohner haben die Schreie gehört. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!?¨

Seras Augenlider zuckten. Wo war sie? Sie wusste es nicht.

Um sie herum war es dunkel und diese Dunkelheit schien kein Ende zu finden. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt war diese Stimme, die soeben gesprochen hatte. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Sie war ihr seit Jahren vertraut, trotzdem schaffte sie es jetzt noch nicht, sie jemandem zuzuordnen. Kein Wunder bei den pochenden Schmerzen, die ihre Sinne durchzogen und sie wirr im Kopf machten. Was sie aber sicher erahnen konnte war, dass die Stimme einer Frau gehören musste. die Tonlage war viel zu hoch, als ob ein Exemplar des anderen Geschlechts sie sein Eigen hätte nennen können.  
¨Es war eine Vampirin, Herrin. Außerdem brauche ich mich deswegen wohl kaum zu rechtfertigen! Sehen sie sich Seras an. SIE hat ihr das angetan! Der Feuertod war mehr als berechtigt für dieses Dreckluder.¨

Instinktiv horchte Seras auf, als sie ihren Namen vernahm. Eine andere Person hatte das Gespräch fortgeführt. Und sie kannte diese Person. Dieser tiefe Bariton konnte nur einem Mann gehören. Alucard! Der Name rannte durch ihren Körper wie ein brennender Pfeil.  
Abrupt schnitt sich die Finsternis vor ihr in Streifen, klarte auf und überraschte sie mit einer Flut aus Bildern, die aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein auf sie herniederprasselten. Alucard, wie er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte und seine kühlen Lippen ihre pulsierende Halsschlagader umschlossen. Alexander Anderson, wie er ihrem Meister den Kopf absäbelte. Sein Kopf in ihren Händen. Diese Panik, diese schreckliche Angst plötzlich wieder allein zu sein. Allein und hilflos in einer Welt, die ihr als Draculina noch völlig unbekannt war. Rio de Janeiro. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen, diese Melancholie in seiner Stimme, als er sie zu Boden fallen ließ. Seine Bitte, ihm zu folgen. Trotz der Dunkelheit, vor der sie sich anfangs so fürchtete. Die merkwürdigen Gefühle, die sie seitdem bei jeder weiteren Begegnung mit ihm plagten.  
Dann, plötzlich, erneuter Szenenwechsel. Die erste Begegnung mit Pip Bernadotte.  
Sein Lachen, seine perversen Witze. Der Blick mit dem er sie immer ansah.

Dann. Der Krieg mit Millenium. Ihr Kuss.

Es war ihr erster Kuss gewesen. Ihr erster und ihr letzter. Zu mehr kam es nicht. Das hatte Seras nicht zugelassen. Natürlich tat es Pip weh, dass er sie nicht so berühren durfte, wie er es gerne gewünscht hätte. Auch nach 10 Jahren nicht. Auch nach 30 Jahren nicht. Trotzdem hatte der Käpt'n nie wirklich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, sie eines Tages zu erobern. Eines Nachts in Armen zu halten.  
Seras schämte sich jedes Mal, wenn sie diese Hoffnung auf sich lasten spürte. Jede flüchtige Berührung von ihm, jedes Streicheln ihrer Wange erinnerte sie nur daran, wie schrecklich sie ihn in jeder Sekunde mit ihrer Anwesenheit quälte. Sie, Seras Victoria, ließ es zu, dass ihr bester Freund, der Einzige, dem sie ihre Bedenken, ihre Zweifel, gar ihre Gefühle ohne Bedenken anvertrauen konnte, aufgrund einer Illusion manipuliert und wehgetan wurde. Sie hätte es jederzeit beenden können, in diesen langen Jahren. Jederzeit, mit ein paar winzigen, schonungslosen Sätzen.

¨Ich liebe dich nicht, Pip. Ich kann dich nicht lieben, da ich bereits einem anderen gehöre.¨

Doch sie tat es nicht.  
In 30 Jahren schaffte sie es nicht, Pip darüber aufzuklären, dass sie niemals seine Geliebte werden würde.  
Warum tat sie es nicht? Warum sträubte sie sich so sehr dagegen, es laut auszusprechen, wenn es doch nahezu eine Erlösung für den Söldner bedeutet hätte?  
Ganz einfach, sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.  
Sie hielt an ihrer Freundschaft fest, so verzweifelt wie eine Ertrinkende an einem Rettungsring. Hätte sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, es wäre zu schmerzhaft gewesen, noch weiter näheren Umgang zu pflegen. Sie hätten mehr oder wenig getrennte Wege gehen müssen, sich während den Einsätzen ignorieren müssen, weil jeder Blick, jedes Wort, jeder Atemzug einen neuen Schnitt in die alte Wunde gerissen hätte. Bis zu seinem Tode hätte Seras gelitten. Und das konnte und wollte sie nicht ertragen! Sie hatte schon einmal all die Menschen verloren, die ihr wichtig gewesen waren. Hatte ihre Ermordung mitansehen müssen, hatte nichts tun können. Diesmal war sie nicht bereit, ihren Freund freiwillig loszulassen. Auch wenn es vielleicht das Beste für sie beide gewesen wäre. In dieser Hinsicht war sie schrecklich egoistisch und kaltblütig, das wusste sie und es kümmerte sie einen Dreck.

Warum sollte sie vernünftig sein?  
Warum ausgerechnet SIE?  
Warum das Richtige tun, wenn es sich doch für sie selbst so falsch anfühlte!

Deshalb ließ sie jede absichtlich eingesponnene Berührung Pips mit einem Lächeln über sich ergehen. Deshalb lachte sie über seine Witze, verbrachte jede freie Minute mit ihm. Sie wollte den Käpt'n so lange bei sich behalten, bis eine höhere Macht sie beide auseinanderbrach. In einen Vampir konnte sie ihn nicht verwandeln. Wie sie von ihm einmal in betrunkenen Zustand mitbekommen hatte, verlor er seine Unschuld bereits mit 16 Jahren. Also wäre er nach dem Biss nur noch ein seelenloser Ghoul. Solch ein schreckliches Schicksal wollte sie ihm um jeden Preis ersparen.  
Natürlich sah sie die Falten, die seine dünner werdende Haut wie Spinnenfäden durchzogen. Hörte seinen Raucherhusten, der immer schlimmer und aggressiver wurde. Sie war nicht dumm und sie war nicht naiv. Pip wurde mit jedem Tag älter und schwächer. Irgendwann würde er sterben und sie in ihrer eigenen Unsterblichkeit zurücklassen. Sie würde weinen, schreien, die Ungerechtigkeit verfluchen.  
Aber sie würde ihn in dem Glauben sterben lassen, dass er sie hätte erobern können, wenn er noch genug Zeit übrig gehabt hätte. Es war grausam, einen Menschen in trügerischer Hoffnung verenden zu lassen. Doch sie war nicht dazu imstande, sie ihm zu nehmen und dadurch ihr eigenes Glück zu riskieren. Lieber schenkte sie ihm dadurch einen gelogenen Seelenfrieden, anstatt ihn in Verzweiflung und Hass auf sie sterben zu lassen.

Dies war eine Entscheidung, die sie bereits vor langer Zeit getroffen hatte.  
Und sie war nicht gewillt, jemals von dieser abzuweichen. Die Finsternis holte sie zurück in ihre schwarzen Arme und zog sie in einen weiteren erschöpften Schlaf.

* * *

¨Wie geht es dir? ¨

Seras schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und drehte sich um. Es war ihr Meister, der sie misstrauisch musterte. Sie schluckte. Er musterte sie nicht nur, er röngte sie geradezu.  
" G-gut, Meister. Mir geht es gut, die Wunden verheilen schnell."  
Die Stirn runzelnd begab sich der Nosferatu ebenfalls an das Balkongeländer, auf dem Seras seit einer guten halben Stunde nachdenklich in die Nacht hinausstierte. Es war Vollmond, der Himmel wolkenlos.  
Doch Alucard beobachtete hinter seiner Brille allein seine Schülerin, die sich etwas verlegen wieder ihrer starrenden Tätigkeit zuwandte. 24 Stunden war es her, seitdem die feindlichen Vampire sie im Krankenhaus bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfleischt hatten. Der Boden war so voll von ihrem Blut gewesen - zum Ersten Mal seit Langem hatte der No-Life King bei diesem Anblick tatsächlich Angst verspürt. Wäre er nicht so rasch aufgetaucht, seine Schülerin hätte dem Feind als delikates Abendmahl gedient. Selbst nachdem er sie ins Hellsing-Anwesen zurückgetragen hatte, war die Lage immernoch in einem äußerst kritischen Zustand gewesen. Nachdem er sie in seinen Sarg gebettet, und Integra, sowie diesen inkompetenten, französischen Idioten aus seinen Gemächern verbannt hatte, versuchte er, ihr etwas Konservenblut einzuflößen.

Dies klappte ganz gut, sie trank, ohne aufzuwachen, in kleinen, zögerlichen Schlücken. Schließlich sah er mit Erleichterung, wie sich ihre Wunden langsam schlossen und die Blutung stoppte. Die heilende Kraft seines uralten Sarges hatte diesen Vogang noch etwas beschleunigt, aufgewacht war die Draculina aber nicht. Die restliche Nacht und den ganzen darauffolgenden Tag hatte er an ihrer Seite gesessen, hatte wie ein lautloser Geist über den bewegungslosen Körper seiner Schülerin gewacht.  
Bis der Sonnenuntergang anbrach und Seras im Begriff war, endlich die Augen aufzuschlagen. Bevor sie ihn zu Gesicht bekommen konnte, verschwand er in den Schatten, kehrte in sein eigenes Gemach zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass Seras erfuhr, welch große Sorgen er sich wirklich um ihren Zustand gemacht hatte. Er hatte es immer gehasst, Schwäche preiszugeben. Auch wenn diese Schwäche aus der Zuneigung resultierte, die er für die Draculina empfand.

Fast hätte der Nosferatu laut gegähnt, als er an Seras' Seite auf dem Balkon stand. Doch er verkniff es sich noch rechtzeitig. In dieser Nacht würde er wohl etwas früher Schlaf finden müssen.  
" Meister, wissen sie eigentlich, welches Datum wir heute haben? "  
Erstaunt drehte sich Alucard zu der Fragenden. Diese sah ihn aus blauen Augen neugierig an. Er hatte sich zwar an dieses strahlende Blau gewöhnt, trotzdem gefiel es ihm weitaus besser, wenn sich die Iris des Mädchens blutig färbte. So sah sie zumindest nicht mehr ganz so unschuldig aus. So verletzlich. Er hätte sich viel weniger Sorgen machen müssen, wenn sie in diesen 30 Jahren auch das letzte bisschen Menschlichkeit aufgegeben hätte, ihre blauen Augen dazu. Aber das hatte sie nie getan. Und so wie er sie kannte, würde sie es auch nie tun. Für niemanden. Nicht einmal für ihren Meister.  
" 24. Dezember." antwortete der Nosferatu schlicht. Seras entglitten alle Gesichtszüge.  
" WAS, schon!? Dann ist ja heute Heiligabend! Oh verdammt, das hatte ich ja total vergessen! "  
Der No-Life King zuckte mit den Achseln.  
¨Ja und? Was ist an diesem Abend so besonders?¨  
Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm eine hochgradig entrüstete Seras ein. Na toll, kaum wieder auf den Beinen, und schon mit wechselhaften Launen gesegnet.  
¨ Was daran besonders ist!? N-na heute ist doch Weihnachten! Das Fest der Liebe mit Tannenbaum, Gesang und Geschenken. Seid ihr denn nicht wenigstens ein bisschen in Festtagsstimmung? ¨

Alucard schnaubte verächtlich. Er? In Festtagsstimmung? Auf solch einen abwegigen Gedanken konnte auch nur Seras kommen.

¨ Warum sollte ich? Menschen kaufen Geschenke doch nur, um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen.¨erwiderte er, ¨Ein Ehemann schenkt seiner Frau teuren Schmuck nur um sie vergessen zu lassen, dass r es in seinen ¨Überstunden¨ mit seiner Praktikantin treibt. Eine Mutter schenkt ihrer Tochter ein Auto, nur um sie darüber hinwegzutrösten, dass sie nie zu Hause ist. Ein Vater schenkt seinem kleinen Sohn Berge von Spielzeug, damit er Mama nicht verrät, was er des Nachts mit ihm treibt. Das ist kein Fest der Liebe, Seras. Das ist ein Fest der Lügen und der Scheinheiligkeit.¨ Alucard seufzte, ¨Außerdem ist heute der Geburtstag von Jesus, dem Sohn eines Gottes, für welchen ich einst Leben, Land und Liebe geopfert habe und mich dennoch am Ende verraten hat. Ich habe alles gegeben und nie um Gnade verlangt, er hat es mir mit Nichts zurückgezahlt. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich damit einem miesen Verräter geopfert. Später habe ich ihn selbst verraten, um ihm die Genugtuung meines Todes zu vermasseln. Nun sag mir, Fräulein Polizistin. Ist dies immer noch ein Tag, den ich feiern sollte?¨

Seras sagte nichts.

Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können.

Natürlich, wie hatte sie nur die Vergangenheit ihres Meisters nicht einbeziehen können! In der Bibliothek des Hellsing-Anwesens gab es genug Bücher über das Leben und den Tod von Vlad Tepes. Und sogar Integra hatte ihr ein paar Mal Szenen aus Alucards Vergangenheit geschildert. Beispielsweise, warum soviele Osmanen in seinem Heer der untoten Sklaven gewütet hatten. Sie hätte diese Informationen von ihrem Vater erlangt, und dieser von seinem Vater. Und dieser von Alucard höchstpersönlich. Ihre Wangen glühten, obwohl sie nicht mehr rot werden konnten. Beschämt ließ sie den Kopf hängen. Dass er ihr ihren alten, verhassten Spitznamen erneut andichtete, versetzte ihr einen zusätzlichen Stich Wie sehr musste sie ihn die ganze Zeit durch ihre weihnachtliche Motivation gekränkt haben? Als hätte der Nosferatu ihre Gedanken vernommen, trat er an sie heran und legte zwei Finger unter Ihr Kinn, übte leichten Druck aus, um ihre Augen mit den Seinigen zu verbinden. Seras hatte keine andere Wahl als ihn anzuschauen.

Den Mann, den sie mehr als alles andere bewunderte und verehrte. Für den sie ihr eigenes Leben geopfert und tausend andere dafür genommen hätte, auch wenn sie bei Menschen Gewissensbisse geplagt hätten. Sie war ihm mehr ergeben, als er selbst es ahnte, trotzdem ging sie ihm seit seiner Rückkehr eher aus dem Weg als direkt auf ihn zu. Warum handelte sie so widersprüchlich? Sie hatte Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. In der Nähe des No-Life Kings zu sein, war für sie zum Einen ein Geschenk, zum Anderen eine Folter. Wenn sie in seine roten Augen sah, war sie versucht, ewig darin zu versinken. Gleichzeitig schien es, als ob sie ein Loch in ihre Seele brennen, ihr Inneres ungeschützt offenlegen würden. Sie war ihm praktisch ausgeliefert. Und das spürte sie seit seiner Rückkehr umso intensiver. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr das gefallen sollte oder nicht.  
" E-es tut mir leid." flüsterte sie nervös. Sein Blick bohrte sich in den Ihrigen. Er war vergleichsweise sanft.  
" Das muss es nicht." erwiderte der Nosferatu, dabei leicht über Seras' Wange streichend. Seine Berührung brannte wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut. "Wie hättest du das denn ahnen sollen? Ich habe doch noch nie mit dir über Ereignisse aus meiner Vergangenheit gesprochen, da ich es bis jetzt für unerheblich gehalten habe.".

Er seufzte. Zu gerne hätte Seras nun seine Augen gesehen, doch sie waren nach wie vor hinter der orangenen Sonnenbrille verborgen. "Natürlich kannst du von mir aus Weihnachten weiterhin feiern und dich über all diesen harmonischen Krimskrams freuen. Trotzdem wirst du mich nie dazu bringen können, diesen Tag als Fest anzusehen. Das habe ich schon seit Jahrhunderten aufgegeben." Seras schwieg. Nur ein leichtes Nicken brachte sie zustande. Noch nie hatte ihr Meister ihr einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Selbst erläutert.  
So etwas hätte er vor 30 Jahren nie getan. Und wenn, dann nur in ihren Träumen.  
Eigentlich kannte sie den Nosferatu nur als verschlossenen Gesellen, der lieber mit Pistolen, statt mit Worten seine Bedürfnisse mitteilte. Doch heute schien ihm nach Reden gewesen zu sein, und irgendwie freute Seras das. Dass er sich ihr anvertraute. Wann wurde ihr schon einmal diese Ehre zuteil? Plötzlich löste sich seine Hand von ihrem Kinn. Abrupt drehte er sich von ihr weg, kehrte ihr den Rücken zu.  
" Du solltest jetzt gehen," sagte er, " wenn du diese Nacht noch genießen willst."  
" J-ja, aber was macht dann ihr? "  
" Ich bin heute ziemlich müde. Ich werde mich in meinen Sarg zurückziehen. Gute Nacht, Seras."  
" G-gute Nacht." konnte sie nur noch hilflos stottern, bevor sich ihr Meister auch schon durch die Wand bequemte.

Die Draculina fühlte sich überrumpelt. Warum diese plötzliche Entscheidung? Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, sie hätten diesen überhasteten Abgang als einen gewöhnlichen Fluchtversuch interpretiert. Ein paar Sekunden stand sie wie angewurzelt da. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und schritt in das Innere des Hellsing-Anwesens, sich auf die Suche nach Pip begebend. Er hatte schließlich von einem "ganz besonderem" Geschenk gefaselt, das er ihr heute Nacht machen wollte.

Sie trat dem zwar eher mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen, da seine Augen während dieser Worte merkwürdig aufgeblitzt hatten, doch sie dachte natürlich nicht im Traum daran, deswegen seine Gesellschaft zu vermeiden.  
Hätte sie vielleicht tun sollen. Dann wäre sicherlich alles anders gekommen.

* * *

Alucard ließ seine Faust gegen das Mauerwerk krachen.  
Der Stein unter seinen Knöcheln zeigte Risse. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Warum hatte er Seras etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählt!? War er denn nicht extra vor ihrem Erwachen gegangen, um KEINE Schwäche zu zeigen?! Weswegen also eröffnete er seiner Draculina Dinge, die ihn früher Schande und Pein gelehrt hatten? Die ihn bei Bedarf angreifbar werden ließen? Alucard glaubte langsam aber sicher den Verstand zu verlieren. Den Gedanken sich tatsächlich schlafen zu legen verwarf er sofort wieder. Sein Inneres war viel zu aufgewühlt, seine Sinne zu verwirrt um Ruhe finden zu können. Sein eigener Zustand kotzte ihn an. Wie benahm er sich eigentlich!? Hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sein Herz vor Aufregung pochte und nervöse Schweißtropfen ihm von der Stirn rannen! Dem Himmel sei Dank konnte das unmöglich eintreten.  
Der No-Life King überlegte.  
Vielleicht war es ja dieses vermaledaite Weihnachtsfest, das seinen Geist so durcheinanderbrachte. Zwar vermied er es, aktiv daran teilzunehmen, aber die allgemeine Stimmung könnte trotzdem ungewollten Einfluss auf ihn genommen haben. Wie zur Bestätigung hörte er von oberhalb die blecherne Melodie des Liedes ¨Ihr Engelein kommet¨ aus irgendeiner Stereoanlage.  
Alucard schnaubte. Nun hatte er den handfesten Beweis, dass Integra langsam senil wurde. Erst Weihnachtsbaum, jetzt auch noch Weihnachtslieder.

Fehlte nur noch so ein blöder Mistelzweig!

Die Lautstärke des Liedes schwoll höhnisch an. Ein resigniertes Stöhnen drang aus dem Mund des Nosferatus. Wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte, wäre es vielleicht besser, einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Hellsing-Anwesen zu tätigen.  
Das tat er immer, um seine Gedanken halbwegs zu ordnen.

Sein Spaziergang endete ironischerweise nahe dem Ort, an dem er kurz zuvor noch mit Seras gestanden hatte. Er war erneut an den Balkon zurückgekehrt, nur hielt er sich diesmal in einer Nische an der Seite verborgen. Instinktiv wusste er, dass sich hier etwas verändert hatte. Als er den Kopf leicht nach oben hob, erkannte er auch, was es war. Ein grünes Gewächs war an einer Art Schnur befestigt, die aus einem offenen Fenster direkt über dem Balkon hing.  
Alucard betrachtete die Pflanze genauer. Es war ein Zweig... ein Mistelzweig.

Etwas sagte dem Nosferatu, dass dieser Mistelzweig keinesfalls zufällig an dieser Stelle angebracht worden war. Wie zur Bestätigung hörte er das Gelächter zweier Stimmen. Er drückte sich enger in den Schatten. Zu seinem mäßigen Erstaunen sah er, wie Seras und Bernadotte aus der Tür traten. Mit einem unwillkürlichen Knurren erkannte Alucard, dass der Söldner seine Hand in die der Draculina gelegt hatte und sie mit nach draußen zog, raus auf den Balkon. Er steuerte direkt auf den Punkt unterhalb des Mistelzweigs zu und der Nosferatu zählte Eins und Eins zusammen. Lauernd verblieb er in den Schatten, darüber rätselnd, ob er eingreifen sollte, oder nicht.  
Sein Blick blieb an Seras hängen, die ihre Uniform abgelegt hatte. Stattdessen trug sie ein bodenlanges, meerblaues Kleid, an dem sie ständig missbilligend herumzupfte. Es war figurbetont geschnitten, rückenfrei und mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt Schwarze Schuhe mit mittelhohem Absatz runden die Erscheinung ab. Alucard hatte seine Schülerin noch nie in etwas Anderem als in einer Uniform gesehen und er fand, dass nun kaum noch ihre Kindlichkeit durchdrang, sondern sie viel mehr der Frau glich, die sie in Wirklichkeit auch war.  
Kurvenreich, attraktiv. Wunderschön.

Der Söldner musste ihr Kleid und Schuhe wohl gekauft haben, der Nosferatu konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Seras sich freiwillig für diesen aufreizenden Aufzug entschieden hatte. Er lehnte sich zurück und beschränkte sich aufs bloße Beobachten. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Seras' weitere Handlungen würden über die seinigen entscheiden.  
Und wenn ihm nicht gefiel, was er da sah, dann würde er eingreifen.

Der Mistelzweig hing direkt über ihren Köpfen, Seras bemerkte zu spät, in was für eine Weihnachtsfalle sie der Söldner gelockt hatte.  
Als sie nach oben schaute, wurde ihr mulmig zumute. Pip sah sie aus treudoofen, grünen Augen an. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie so ansah. ¨Seras? ¨ Die Frage blieb unvollendet. Trotzdem wusste die Draculina ganz genau, was er von ihr wollte. Sie hätte es ahnen sollen. Hektisch versuchte sie, sich ein paar Ausflüchte einfallen zu lassen. Eine kleine Notlüge, die es ihr ermöglichte den Schauplatz so rasch wie möglich zu verlassen. Doch es fiel ihr keine ein. Nervosität hielt sie vollends im Griff und machte ihr das Handeln schier unmöglich.  
Sie war so in ihren Gedanken gefangen, dass sie nicht merkte, wie der Söldner ihr immer näher kam, seine Hände sanft auf ihre Schultern legte. Als er sie an sich heranzog und ihr einen Kuss aufdrückte, war sie im ersten Moment zu geschockt, um ihn von sich stoßen zu können.

Für Alucard war das ein Moment zuviel.

Wie ein Racheengel stürzte er aus der Dunkelheit und riss die beiden Küssenden auseinander. Seras wurde dabei unwirsch zur Seite gestoßen, Pip aber packte er zielsicher an der Kehle und drängte ihn an die nächstgelegene Wand. Der Nosferatu hatte die ganze Szenerie mit aufkeimendem Zorn im Verborgenen beobachtet. Doch als er den Kuss sah, verlor er endgültig die Beherrschung.  
Wie konnte es dieses mickrige Menschlein nur wagen?!  
Er war nicht bereit sie zu teilen. Sie gehörte ihm. Nur ihm!  
Schon seitdem er von ihrem Blut getrunken hatte. Es kümmerte ihn dabei nicht, wie schrecklich egoistisch das klang. Er hatte schon so vieles in seinem Leben verloren, das er liebte. Nicht nur als Mensch, auch als Vampir hatte er große Verluste erlitten. Mina, Abraham. Und jetzt Seras? Nein! Nicht sie! Er hatte das uneingeschränkte Recht, egoistisch zu sein. Mit halbem Ohr vernahm er das erstickte Schluchzen seiner Draculina, spürte die Schläge, die sie mit ihren kleinen, geballten Fäusten auf seinem Rücken austeilte. Er spürte keine Schmerzen. Seine lückenlose Wut regierte sein Empfinden.

Hasserfüllt starrte er in das bläulich angelaufene Gesicht des alten Söldners. Nie wieder würde er zulassen, dass seine ausgedorrten Lippen die seiner Schülerin streiften. Sie war ein viel zu wertvolles Geschöpf, als das sie an diese kläglich eingegangene Menschenfrucht hätte verschwendet werden dürfen. Er hatte sie erschaffen. Nur er allein wusste ihren wahren Wert zu schätzen. Und nur er allein besaß das Recht, ihre Lippen mit den Seinigen zu vereinigen.  
Ihre verzweifelte Stimme schnitt wie ein Schwert in seinen Gehörgang. Sie flehte ihn an, den Söldner loszulassen, ihn zu verschonen. Ihre Worte waren mit Schluchzern belegt. Sie weinte bitterlich. Obwohl Alucard keinesfalls daran dachte, den Käpt'n so leicht davonkommen zu lassen, versetzte es ihm dennoch einen Stich. Das, was er am Wenigsten gewollt hatte war, seine Draculina auf solche Art und Weise zu verletzen.  
Dennoch ließ er nicht von Bernadotte ab.  
Er hatte seine große Liebe schon einmal durch einen Menschen verloren, der ständig dazwischengefunkt hatte. Selbiges war bei Abraham, seinem ¨Vertrauten¨ geschehen.

Beim Ersten Mal hatte er es nicht allzu ernst genommen, hatte die Konkurrenz eher belächelt als gefürchtet.  
Beim Zweiten Mal hatte er den Menschen, der ihm wichtig war aufgrund seines Fehlverhaltens ihm gegenüber bestraft.  
Beide Male hatte er sich damit nur selbst verwundet und lächerlich gemacht.  
Jetzt, wo er nach all diesen Jahren endlich wieder einer Person zugetan war, tiefere Gefühle für sie hegte, wollte er es unter allen Umständen richtig machen. Und das hieß, das Übel bei der Wurzel zu packen. Pip Bernadotte war ihm schon vor 30 Jahren ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Den Krieg hatte er, zu Alucards Bedauern, mit Ach und Krach überlebt. Nun galt es ihn endgültig auszulöschen. Mit seinen eigenen Händen. Er war wie besessen von dem Gedanken, diesen Abschaum endlich loszuwerden. Seras würde ihm das nie verzeihen, das wusste er. Aber das spielte im Moment überhaupt keine Rolle. Die Vorteile waren zu groß und die Konsequenzen zu gering als dass er hätte abbrechen können.

In diesem Moment sah er im Geiste die Gesichter vergangener Zeiten vor seinen Augen aufblitzen. Harker, Arthur, Richard, der osmanische Sultan. Sie alle verschmolzen ineinander und legten sich wie eine Maske auf das Gesicht des Söldners. All jene, denen er je Leid und Trauer zu verdanken hatte wurden dadurch von diesem einzigen, alten Mann verkörpert. Bernadotte versuchte schon gar nicht mehr nach Atem zu ringen.  
Seine Lider schlossen sich langsam, sein Mund stand halboffen, ohne einen Zweck zu erfüllen.  
Alucard wurde von Genugtuung durchdrungen. Nur noch wenige Sekunden und -

¨Lass. Ihn. LOS! ¨

Ein Fauchen, ähnlich dem eines Raubtieres, erklang dicht hinter seinem Rücken.  
Kaum hatte er das Geräusch identifiziert,wurde er an den Schultern mit Leichtigkeit herumgerissen. Ein paar Augenblicke durfte er in wutentbrannte rote Blutmonde starren. Dann traf etwas Hartes seinen Unterkiefer und warf ihn mit unmenschlichlicher Kraft zu Boden.

* * *

Seras starrte fassungslos auf ihre Hände.

Hatte sie soeben tatsächlich ihren Meister zu Boden geschlagen? Alucard, den No-Life King persönlich?  
Noch immer floss das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern, sie spürte, wie ihre lang gewordenen Fangzähne in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Lippen schnitten. Die wahre Natur einer Nosferatu war in Form von monströser Kraft aus ihr herausgebrochen. Obwohl sie keinen Sauerstoff benötigte, atmete sie hastig aus und ein, damit versuchend, eine Illusion der Kontrolle herbeizuführen. Es klappte nicht, das Geräusch ihres eigenen Luftholens brachte sie nur noch mehr um den Verstand. Wenige Zentimeter neben ihr rappelte sich Pip stöhnend auf. Mit einem schmerzhaften Zischen tastete er die Würgemale an seinem Hals ab. Zumindest war ihm nun unbeschränkte Luftzufuhr möglich.  
Seras? ¨ krächzte er, wurde aber dann von Husten durchgeschüttelt.

Seras reagierte nicht. Immernoch starrte sie auf ihre Hände, ballte sie zu zitternden Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder. Als ob sie sich vergewissern wollte, dass diese Hände wirklich ihr gehörten und nur unter ihrem eigenen Befehl standen.  
Was hatte sie da nur getan?! Sie hatte ihren Schöpfer geschlagen. Ihren Meister öffentlich brüskiert! Solch eine direkte Form der Rebellion hatte sie noch nie verwendet. Nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Und nun war er fort. In seinem Stolz verletzt war er in der Nacht verschwunden. Warum? Seras wusste, dass sich Alucard bei jedem anderen für diese Dreistigkeit sofort revanchiert hätte. Mit Anderson hatte er sich dabei einmal einen regelrechten Faustkampf geliefert.  
Sie jedoch, sie hatte er einfach stehen lassen. Ihr feines Gehör vernahm, wie sich Pip ächzend erhob, dabei an der Wand abstützend. Er atmete schwer. Erneut flüsterte er ihren Namen. Es klang besorgt. Doch Seras war noch zu geschockt, als ob sie auf die Stimme ihres Freundes hätte reagieren können. Erst als er ihre Schulter berührte, riss sie sich mit einem Fauchen los.

¨Fass' mich nicht an! ¨zischte sie.

Es war ein Reflex, ein instinktives Zurückschrecken. Selbst ihr Körper sagte ihr, dass es der Falsche war, der sie soeben berührt hatte. Pip sah sie verwirrt an, zog aber seine Hand schnellstmöglich zurück. Als hätte sie ihn anstatt Alucard geschlagen, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer enttäuschten Grimasse.  
¨Aber was ist denn los mon cherié?¨ fragte er besorgt, ¨Jetzt ist doch alles gut. Du hast ihm endlich gezeigt, für wen du dich entschieden hast. Für mich.¨  
Seras wurde speiübel.  
Allein bei dem Gedanken, was sie mit diesem Schlag angerichtet haben könnte...In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles.  
¨Was redest du da? I-ich habe mich für niemanden entschieden! Ich wollte nur nicht, dass er dich tötet. Das war alles! ¨ keifte sie hysterisch, hielt weiterhin von Pip Abstand, der ein paar Schritte auf sie zugegangen war. Ihr Ausweichen blieb nicht unbemerkt, und Seras konnte direkt an Pips Gesicht ablesen, wie weh sie ihm damit tat. Doch in diesem Moment konnte sie keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen. Nicht mehr. Jetzt galt es, an ihren Meister zu denken.  
Nervös tastete sie mit ihrem Geist nach dem mentalen Kontakt, der sie mit ihrem Meister verband.

Keine Antwort.

Er hatte die Verbindung gekappt und sie somit völlig sich selbst überlassen. Wie vor 30 Jahren. Wie kurz vor seinem Verschwinden. Die Übelkeit steigerte sich. Obwohl sich kein Inhalt in ihrem Magen befand, der einer Entleerung wert gewesen wäre, verspürte sie das unweigerliche Bedürfnis brechen, zu schreien und zu weinen. Alles gleichzeitig. Nach dem vierten Versuch gab Seras die Kontaktherstellung endgültig auf.  
Er wollte sie nicht bei sich haben. Weder körperlich, noch mental.  
Plötzlich erfasste die Draculina eine lähmende Angst.  
Was, wenn er sie erneut alleine ließ? Wenn er wegging, ohne etwas zu sagen?  
Diesmal vielleicht für immer?  
Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Das durfte nicht passieren. Kein weiteres Mal würde sie solange warten können.  
Leicht panisch betrachtete der alte Söldner die Draculina, die ihre Arme krampfhaft um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen hatte. Wie gerne hätte er sie in den Arm genommen um sie zu beruhigen. Doch als er auch nur die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, zuckte sie zurück, als würde die bloße Anstalt seiner Berührung sie verbrennen. Pip bekam es immer mehr mit der Angst zu tun.

¨Cherié, was ist mit dir? Jetzt sag es mir doch endlich! ¨

Seras hob den Kopf, und sah Pip direkt in die Augen. Er erschrak, als er statt des ihm so vertrauten Blaus in hellem Blut versank. Lange sah die Draculina den Söldner an, erfasste seine müden Augen, deren Grün trüb war, seine eingefallene, runzlige Haut, sein langes graues Haar, die Soldatenweste, die um seinen ausgemergelten Körper wehte.  
Sie konnte es nicht mehr. Sie konnte Pip das nicht mehr länger antun.  
Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht mehr länger antun.  
Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, blinzelte sie jedoch weg. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr, sie musste endlich einen Schlußstrich ziehen. Reinen Tisch machen. Das war sie ihrem einzigen und besten Freund schuldig. Und ihrem Meister.  
¨Was mit mir ist? Pip, ich habe gerade den einzigen Mann, den ich je zu lernen geliebt habe, geschlagen und gehen lassen. Deinetwegen.¨  
Pip entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge. Unglauben mischte sich mit Verzweiflung. Noch nie hatte Seras in ihrem Vampirleben so stark mit den Tränen kämpfen müssen.  
¨A-aber ich dachte dass du -¨  
¨ Das ich dich lieben würde? Nein.¨  
die Draculina hasste sich selbst für die weiteren Worte, doch sie konnten nicht mehr länger aufgeschoben werden. In einem hatte Pip Recht gehabt. Es wurde endlich Zeit, sich zu entscheiden. Und sie hatte ihre Entscheidung schon längst getroffen.  
¨Pip, ich habe dich nie geliebt. Niemals, verstehst du?! Du warst immer nur ein Freund, mein bester Freund. Und daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert.¨

Jeder Satz fiel wie ein Pistolenschuss und traf den Söldner direkt in die Brust. Doch Seras war noch nicht fertig. Und sie würde nicht aufhören bis auch das letzte Detail geklärt war. Ihre Stimme schwankte, ohne das sie es verhindern konnte.  
¨Ich liebe Alucard. Ich habe immer nur ihn geliebt. Jeden Tag in diesen 30 Jahren habe ich gebetet, dass er zu mir zurückkehrt. Und jetzt, wo er endlich wieder da ist, bin ich bereit, ihm das zu sagen. Ohne dich hätte ich seine Abwesenheit nicht überlebt, Pip. Das weißt du. Aber mehr als Freundschaft hätte ich dir niemals anbieten können. Auch das hast du tief in deinem Innern gewusst.¨  
Suchend drehte Seras ihren Kopf zum Vollmond, dessen Licht von vorbeiziehenden Wolken leicht abgeschwächt wurde.  
Pip schwieg.  
¨Ich muss jetzt nach ihm suchen, verstehst du das? Ich darf ihn nicht noch ein zweites Mal verlieren.¨  
Pip schwieg.  
Seras schenkte ihm noch einen letzten, traurigen Blick.

¨Ich werde jetzt gehen. Bitte, hass mich nicht zu sehr.¨

Daraufhin nahm sie Anlauf und sprang leichtfüßig über das Balkongeländer. Ihr Wesen wurde eins mit der Finsternis und selbst der Mond konnte sie nicht mehr erfassen. Pip trat ans Geländer und schaute noch eine Weile in die Richtung, in der die Draculina verschwunden war. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern holte er aus seiner Jackentasche eine Zigarettenschachtel hervor. Wenige Sekunden später pustete er den Rauch des glimmenden Giftes in den sternenlosen Himmel.

¨Wie könnte ich dich hassen, cherié?¨ sagte er leise. ¨Wie könnte ich.¨ 

* * *

¨Meister! ¨

Schritt um Schritt bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch das Dickicht. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Sie hatte nun beinahe die gesamten Ländereien rund um das Hellsing-Anwesen abgelaufen. Dennoch, keine Spur von dem No-Life King. Eine unbestimmte Ahnung sagte ihr, dass sich der Nosferatu wohl kaum innerhalb der Villa aufhalten würde. Dort gab es nicht gerade viele Verstecke, in denen er vor ungebetenen Suchenden seine Ruhe haben konnte. Also durchforstete sie seit Stunden Grasfläche um Grasfläche, bis jetzt aber ohne Erfolg. Ihre Brust schnürte sich zu. Sie verspürte keine Erschöpfung. Doch langsam schwand ihre Hoffnung, ihren Schöpfer überhaupt noch zu finden, und das ließ sie langsamer werden. Ängstlich blickte sie zum Himmel, der sich bereits am Horizont um eine Nuance aufzuhellen schien. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen.

Dann musste sie sich in ihren Sarg zurückziehen, ob es ihr passte oder nicht.  
Bis dahin konnte ihr Meister bereits über alle Berge sein, da ihm Sonnenlicht nichts ausmachte. Sonnenlicht vertrug Seras nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang, wenn sie sich nicht in ihrem Nosferatu-Zustand befand.

¨Meister! ¨

* * *

Ausdrucklos starrte Alucard auf den Schriftzug, der einen verwitterten Grabstein schmückte. Die Zeit hatte seine Spuren in dem steinernen Material hinterlassen, dennoch waren die Buchstaben ohne Umschweife zu entziffern.

¨Hier liegt Abraham VanHellsing, Gründer der Hellsing-Organisation, Ritter der Königin, treuer Ehemann, liebender Vater und stolzer Sohn Englands. Möge er in Frieden ruhen.¨

Alucard blinzelte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon vor dem letzten Ruheplatz seines Peinigers stand. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Ausgerechnet hierher, an einen Ort des Todes und der Verwesung. Auf einen Friedhof.  
Nachdem Seras ihn mit ihrem überraschend kräftigen Hieb zu Boden gerissen hatte, war der Nosferatu zuerst paralysiert gewesen, ungläubig dessen, was soeben passiert war. Dass seine Schülerin solch eine Macht entwickelt hatte, bestürzte ihn kein bisschen. Dass sie diese aber gegen ihn persönlich anwendete - Nun, das war ein völlig anderes Thema.  
Alucard ignorierte das schwache Pochen in seinem Unterkiefer. Die Schwellung war aufgrund seiner Regenerationskräfte zurückgegangen. Der Bruch längst geheilt.

Aber die Erinnerungen der Seele waren langlebiger als die des Fleisches.  
Ständig hallte das Echo des brechenden Knochens in seinen Gedanken wider, vermengt mit dem Bild seiner zornentbrannten Draculina, die breitbeinig vor ihm stand und ihn mit roten Augen praktisch durchbohrte. Seltsamerweise war ihm in diesem Augenblick der Schmerz in seiner kompletten, linken Gesichtshälfe völlig egal gewesen. Er war Schmerzen gewöhnt, und ein Schlag mehr änderte nichts daran. Es war schließlich nur körperlich bedingt.  
Das, was ihm mehr zu schaffen gemacht hatte, war der offenkundige Hass gewesen, mit dem Seras ihn ansah. Alles hatte der No-Life King bis jetzt in den Augen seiner Schülerin ablesen können. Freude, Trauer, Überraschung, Verwirrung, ja sogar Angst. Große Angst. Aber keinesfalls Hass ihm gegenüber.  
Es hatte keinerlei Worte bedurft, um dem Nosferatu klar werden zu lassen, dass er mit der Halbermordung Bernadottes eindeutig eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

Daher hatte sich seine Draculina ebenfalls mehr herausgenommen, als sie eigentlich gedurft hätte. Alucard war immerhin noch ihr Meister, ihr Schöpfer. Er konnte sie zwischen seinen Händen zu Brei zerquetschen, wenn es ihm beliebte. Doch er hatte niemals ein Bedürfnis verspürt, das bei Seras in ihre Richtung führte.  
Nicht einmal, nachdem sie ihn geschlagen hatte.  
Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen, sein Angebot anzunehmen und sich von ihm beißen zu lassen. Nun hatte sie die Entscheidung getroffen, statt ihn, den Menschen zu wählen, indem sie ihn verteidigte.  
Vielleicht war dies der Grund, warum Alucard nun an Abrahams Grab verweilte. Weil ihm diese Situation, in der sich Seras, Bernadotte und er befunden hatten, so schrecklich bekannt vorkam. Er fühlte sich in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt.  
Eine Vergangenheit, in der die Frau, die er begehrt hatte, nicht Seras, sondern Mina hieß.  
Ja, begehrte. Denn nach dieser Nacht war ihm endlich vollkommen klar geworden, was das für eine ungewisse Empfindung gewesen war, die ihn ständig bei Seras' Anblick befallen hatte. Wärme, Gier, Verlangen. Liebe. Oh wie sehr hatte er sich dagegen gesträubt, es sich einzugestehen. Allein aus dem Grund, um sich selbst zu schützen.

Hatte er sich nicht einst geschworen, nie wieder jemanden so nah an sich heranzulassen, dass er ihm wehtun konnte?  
Gar Macht über ihn hatte?  
Nun, dieser gute Vorsatz war bereits wegen Abraham stark in die Brüche gegangen.

Und jetzt, nach über 50 Jahren kalter Einsamkeit, wiederholte sich der Teufelsreigen aufs Neue.  
Erneut war die Frau seines Herzens zwischen einem Menschen und ihm, einem Vampir gestanden. Und obwohl sie seines Gifts wegen derselben Rasse angehörten, hatte sie sich dennoch für den Menschen entschieden. So wie Mina in die Arme Harkers gelaufen war.  
Alucard schwieg.  
Es schien sein Schicksal zu sein, von all denen, die er zu lieben lernte, verlassen zu werden. Vielleicht eine Strafe für all die Sünden, die er begangen hatte. Vielleicht sogar Gottes Strafe persönlich, weil er ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatte, indem er sich in die Nacht rettete.

Aber wer wusste das schon?

Zwanghaft fixierte der Nosferatu den Namen seines ersten Herrn. Als er Mina verlor, wollte er tot sein. Endgültig tot. Doch Abraham hatte eine andere Zukunft für ihn bereit gehalten. Nachdem auch er verstorben war, hatte Alucard alles daran gesetzt, einen ebenbürtigen Gegner zu finden. Einen Gegner, stark genug um in einem fairen Kampf von ihm getötet werden zu können. Mit Anderson hatte er diesen Gegner gefunden, seinen wunderbaren Erzfeind.  
Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte er bereits nicht mehr reinen Gewissens abtreten.  
Es gab nämlich eine Person, die ihn brauchte, für die er da sein musste. Seras.  
Er hatte sie nicht im Stich lassen können, nicht so. Aus diesem Grund war ein beinahe zwanghafter Lebenswillen in seinem kalten Herz erwachsen. Die Pflicht, seiner Schülerin beizustehen, hielt ihn am Leben, verhinderte jeden Gedanken der Müdigkeit und der Kapitulation. Eigentlich hatte er sich mit der Zeit so sehr daran gewöhnt, der Draculina als Beschützer und Lehrer zu dienen, dass er jetzt nicht recht wusste, was er nun mit seinem Dasein anfangen sollte. Sicher, er könnte weiterhin den Abschaum in Form von untoten Möchtegerns beseitigen.

Aber was sollte das bringen? Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr!  
Wenn Seras sein Blut getrunken hatte, würde sie mit Sicherheit selbst dazu imstande sein, ganz ohne seine Hilfe. Ein schiefes Lächeln kräuselte die blassen Lippen des No-Life Kings. Ja, vielleicht sollte er das tun, ihr endlich sein Blut geben, um die Transformation endgültig zu vervollständigen.  
Ob sie wollte oder nicht, er war immer noch stark genug, um ihr keine Wahl zu lassen. Denn diesmal war es wohl besser, ihr die Entscheidung abzunehmen. Danach würde er seinen Dienst bei Hellsing aufgeben, dort draußen mit der Dunkelheit verschmelzen. 30 Jahre hatte Hellsing ohne ihn überlebt. Es würde auch nach seinem Abgang weiterhin bestehen bleiben.  
Er fand, dass er doch zu lange fortgewesen war, dass sich zuvieles verändert hatte. Er besaß hier keinen Platz mehr, egal, was ihm Abraham einst in seiner Naivität weißmachen wollte. Und nun, da Seras ihn ebenfalls von sich gestoßen hatte, gab es auch keinen einzigen Grund mehr, jemals auf dieses Anwesen zurückzukehren. Sinnend hob er seinen Blick von den Grabsteinen und starrte in das schwarze Himmelzelt, das sich langsam aufzuhellen schien. Wo sollte er hin?

Er hatte kein Ziel vor Augen. Nur den Drang von hier zu verschwinden.  
Diesmal für immer.

¨MEISTER! ¨

Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille des Friedhofs, und ließ den Nosferatu herumfahren. Er kannte diese süße Stimme. Mehr, als ihm in diesem Augenblick lieb war.  
Seras rannte auf ihn zu, blieb aber in einem Sicherheitsabstand von 10 Metern stehen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch, als würde sie verzweifelt nach Luft schnappen. Das war natürlich nur Einbildung der Draculina. Vampire waren lebende Tote und bedurften keines Sauerstoffs mehr. Für Alucard war es nur ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie sehr sie immer noch an ihrer Menschlichkeit festhielt. Das hatte er auch bei dem Vorfall im Krankenhaus gespürt, als sie sich selbst als ¨Abschaum¨ bezeichnet und mit den verfluchten Vampirbälgern gleichgesetzt hatte.  
Sie schaffte es immer noch nicht, ihr Wesen in seiner Vollkommenheit zu akzeptieren. Wahrscheinlich würde sie das auch nie. Zumindest nicht ohne eindringlichen Appell.

¨Seras.¨ Ihr Name bröckelte von seinen Lippen. ¨Was willst du? ¨

Ihre Augen fixierten ihn, hielten ihn gefangen. Ein solches Flehen war in ihnen zu lesen, dass er kurz schlucken musste.  
¨I-ich, ich will nicht das ihr geht! Bitte, geht nicht wieder fort! Ich brauche euch! ¨  
Jedes Wort, das ihre Stimme sprach, brachte ihm Freude und Pein zugleich. Er hätte ihre mentale Verbindung wieder herstellen können, doch er tat es nicht. Er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass sie nur wegen ihm hierher gekommen war. Nur aus Angst, ihn zu verlieren.  
¨Wozu? ¨ fragte er verächtlich, ¨Du hast doch den Söldner.¨

Seras schüttelte vehement den Kopf, ihre Haare flogen im Wind,  
¨Es ist ganz anders, als ihr denkt! Ich liebe Pip nicht! Er ist nur ein Freund. Der einzige Freund, den ich habe.¨  
¨Ach ja? Und was bin ich dann für dich? Ein Ungeheuer?¨  
¨Nein! ¨  
¨Dann sag es, Polizistin! Sag mir, was ich für dich bin! Deine Antwort wird darüber entscheiden, ob ich von Hellsing fortgehe oder nicht.¨  
¨I-Ihr seid mein Meister. Mein Lehrer, mein Mentor - ¨  
Abrupt drehte Alucard ihr den Rücken zu. Das wollte er nicht hören. Nicht mehr.  
Er brauchte mehr als das.  
¨ - und der Mann, den ich liebe. Mehr als alles andere! ¨

Der Nosferatu erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Hinter sich hörte er seine Draculina erstickt aufschluchzen.

¨Ich liebe euch, habt ihr gehört?! In diesen 30 Jahren gab es keine einzige Nacht, in der ich nicht an euch gedacht hätte, keinen einzigen Tag, an dem ich nicht von euch geträumt hätte! All mein Handeln, all meine Gedanken waren allein auf euch ausgerichtet. B-bitte lasst mich nicht wieder alleine. Ich will nie wieder alleine sein. Ich würde sterben, wenn ihr das tätet. Ich werde sterben, wenn ihr mich jetzt verlasst! I-ich...wir-¨  
Ihr Wortschwall wurde durch die Präsenz ihres Meisters unterbrochen, der nun direkt vor ihr stand, sie staunend betrachtete. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sie Ähnliches fühlen würde wie er. Nicht einmal im Entferntesten.  
Denn, wer verliebte sich schon freiwillig in ein Monster?  
Nur die Dümmsten, seiner Meinung nach, doch Seras war keinesfalls dumm.  
Sie war tatsächlich das, was er mit einem Engel vergleichen würde. Seine Draculina. Sein wundervolles Geschöpf.  
Dieses Geschöpf liebte ihn, er konnte es kaum fassen.

"Du bist nicht alleine. Es wird immer jemand da sein, der auf deine Rückkehr wartet."

Diese Worte Abrahams kamen ihm plötzlich nach über 50 Jahren wieder in den Sinn. Der alte Mann hatte Recht behalten.  
Seras hatte sehnsüchtig auf seine Rückkehr gewartet. 30 Jahre lang.  
Wie lange hatte er auf ein Mädchen wie sie gewartet?  
Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte. Eine Ewigkeit.  
Und nun stand sie vor ihm, das Gesicht war überströmt von blutigen Tränen, ihr Körper unkontrolliert zitternd. Ein Bild des Jammers.

Sie war wunderschön.

Etwas ungelenk legte er zaghaft seine Arme um ihren bebenden Leib, und drückte ihn eng an seinen eigenen. Auch wenn er deutlich unerfahren im Trost spenden war, er wollte, dass sie aufhörte zu weinen. Ergeben legte die Draculina ihren Kopf auf die leblose Brust ihres Meisters, spürte, wie seine Hand behutsam ihr Haar streichelte. Ihre eigenen Finger fanden ganz automatisch den roten Stoff seines Mantels, krallten sich darin fest um zu verhindern, dass er fortging. Alucard musste lachen, als er den Zweck dieses Festhaltens erkannte. Seine dunkle Stimme, die so nah an ihrem Ohr vibrierte, ließ Seras erschauern. Zwar waren sie als Vampire kaltblütige Geschöpfe, doch sein Körper fühlte sich für die Draculina unglaublich heiß an. Sein Fleisch unter dem dünnen Hemd schien an ihrer Wange zu pulsieren. Sie seufzte unwillkürlich auf.  
Noch nie hatte sie sich so geborgen gefühlt. Nichts auf dieser Welt konnte ihr in diesem Moment etwas anhaben.  
Als Alucard dann einen Finger unter ihr Kinn wandern ließ, es hochhob und ihre Lippen mit den Seinigen zu einem Kuss verschmolz, fühlte sie sich wie im Paradies.

Das Paar stand eng umschlungen auf dem Friedhof, während die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über die Erde wandern ließ. Es kümmerte die beiden Vampire nicht. Sie waren viel zu sehr voneinander eingenommen.  
¨Ich liebe dich auch, Seras.¨ hauchte Alucard gegen ihre Lippen, ¨Mehr, als du es dir vorstellen kannst.¨  
Damit entbrannte ein neuer Kuss, der scheinbar ewig andauern wollte.  
So begann der Weihnachtsmorgen mit einem Neuanfang. Dem Anfang der Liebe zweier Unsterblicher.  
Der düstere Oktober und der taufrische April hatten endlich im Dezember zueinander gefunden.

Die Sonne ging auf.

* * *

Pip schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Whisky ein und trank es in einem Zug leer.

Automatisch legte sich seine Hand erneut um die fast leere Flasche und schenkte wieder ein. Er hatte es aufgegeben die Flaschen, geschweige denn die Gläser zu zählen, die er heute Nacht wie Wasser hinunterstürzte. Die Menge war ihm egal, solange er nur betrunken wurde und er seine wirren Gedankengänge endlich abschalten konnte. Die Wirkung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Wenige Minuten später breitete sich in seinem Innern schwerfällige Wärme aus, und seine Bewegungen wurden unkoordinierter. Was schließlich dazu führte, dass er die Flasche umstieß, statt sie zu greifen.  
Das gläserne Gefäß kullerte vom Schreibtisch, und zerschellte ohrenbetäubend auf dem Boden. Der beschwipste Söldner beobachte mit einer Mischung aus Schuld und Belustigung wie sich die Flüssigkeit, die an einzelnen, spitzen Scherben haftete, in den teuren Perserteppich einfraß. ¨Hups.¨ murmelte Pip, brach gleich darauf in unkontrolliertes Kichern aus.  
Der Alkohol rauschte in seinen Adern.  
¨ Sie wissen schon, dass ich die Reinigungskosten ihrem Gehalt abziehen werde. Oder, Bernadotte?¨

Vor Schreck hätte der Kriegsveteran beinahe auch sein Whiskyglas fallen lassen.

Diese Reaktion blieb von Lady Hellsing nicht unbemerkt, was sie schmunzeln ließ. Es bedeutete für sie einen kleinen, aber feinen Triumph, ihre Angestellten in ihrem, gelinde gesprochen ¨rüstigen¨, Alter vor Schreck zusammenzucken zu lassen. Betont gelassen schritt sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch, und ließ sich auf dessen äußere Kante sinken, da der Stuhl bereits von Bernadotte beschlagnahmt worden war.  
Ängstlich musterte der Söldner seine Chefin, nicht wissend, welches Donnerwetter nun auf ihn herabregnen würde. Immerhin hatte er sich ohne Erlaubnis Zutritt zu ihrem Büro verschafft, ein paar Flaschen Whiskey geköpft und ihren Teppich ruiniert. Pip kannte diese Frau schon seit über 30 Jahren und wusste deshalb, was für ein Drache sie manchmal sein konnte. Doch die Reaktion der weiblichen Hellsing artete ganz anders aus, als gedacht.  
Geistesabwesend holte Integra ein silbernes Etui aus ihrer Jackentasche und steckte sich eine Zigarre zwischen die Lippen.  
¨Anzünden.¨ befahl sie dem Söldner ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Perplex befolgte Pip ihren Befehl sofort, indem er in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Feuerzeug kramte. Sich halb aus dem Sessel erhebend, zündete der Söldner die Zigarre seiner Chefin an. Diese seufzte genießerisch auf, als die Glut sich an der Spitze breitmachte und erste Rauchfahnen aufstiegen. Pip sah die Szenerie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Natürlich, eine Hellsing fragte nicht nach einem Feuerzeug, eine Hellsing ¨verlangte¨ ein Feuerzeug. Manchmal wurde er einfach nicht schlau aus dieser Frau. Okay, eigentlich wurde er nie schlau aus dieser Frau. Da war es bei Seras einfacher gewesen.  
Seras... Just als ihr Name in seinen Gedanken aufkeimte, setzte Integra zum Sprechen an.  
¨Na, hat sie es ihnen endlich gesagt? ¨  
Lady Hellsing sah den Söldner bei dieser Frage nicht an, ließ ihren Blick etwas zu konzentriert über die vergilbte Wandtapete schweifen. Pip glotzte wie ein Auto. Sein Gehirn war noch stark von hochprozentiger Flüssigkeit beeinträchtigt.  
¨W-was? ¨ erwiderte er äußerst scharfsinnig.  
Integra gab ein ungeduldiges Schnauben von sich.  
¨Na was wohl?! Natürlich, dass sie in Alucard verliebt ist! Ich habe das Melodramma nur von den Monitoren aus beobachten können. Und die besitzen leider keinen Ton, daher kann ich nur vermuten.¨ Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht in Pips Richtung. Silbrigblonde Strähnen glitten ihre Schulter hinab. ¨Also, hat sie es dir gesagt oder nicht? Antworte.¨  
Kühl und arrogant war ihre Stimme, trotzdem verbarg sich ein kleiner Funken Neugierde in der Tonlage.  
¨J-ja. Genau das hat sie gesagt. Aber woher wissen sie das?!¨

Integra nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarre, inhalierte den Rauch und stieß ihn durch die Nase aus.

¨Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich es gewusst habe. Ich habe nur vermutet, das ist alles.¨

Daraufhin legte sich Stille über den Raum. Pip mochte dieses Schweigen überhaupt nicht.  
So langsam wurde er wieder etwas nüchterner, was ihm ebenfalls nicht gefiel.  
¨Warum er?!¨ rief er plötzlich wütend aus. ¨Warum er und nicht ich?!¨  
¨Weil sie ein Mensch sind.¨ antwortete Integra schlicht, ¨ Und Seras eine Draculina. Seine Draculina. Von Anfang an.¨  
¨Wenn das so ist, warum haben sie mich dann nicht gewarnt? Haben sie sich etwa die ganze Zeit über meine fruchtlosen Versuche amüsiert? Hat es sie aufgegeilt mich leiden zu sehen, oder was!?¨  
Eine schallende Ohrfeige diente ihm als Erwiderung auf seine Fragen. Das Klatschen hallte leicht im Büro wider.  
¨Ich erwarte von ihnen selbst im betrunkenen Zustand ihre Haltung zu wahren. Immerhin sind so noch im Dienst und ich bin immernoch ihr Boss.¨ zischte die stolze Dame. ¨Selbst wenn ich ihnen diese Information mitgeteilt hätte, was hätte das schon geändert? Sie kennen sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie meine Warnung ungläubig verworfen hätten. Es hätte also nichts gebracht.¨  
Wie betäubt hielt Pip seine Hand an die Stelle, an der das Leder ihres Handschuhs die Haut gestreift hatte. Ein schwaches Pochen war die einzige Nachwirkung. Sein untergrabener Stolz miteingeschlossen.

¨Tut mir leid.¨ nuschelte er verdattert.

Er wollte keinen Streit. Nicht heute.

¨Aber warum nicht? ¨fragte er, nun völlig die Fassung verlierend. Der Alkohol tat sein Übriges. ¨Warum können wir nicht zusammen sein? Was ist so falsch daran? ¨  
Integra seufzte und massierte ihre Nasenwurzel. Dieser Bernadotte bereitete ihr mit seinem kindlichen Trotz langsam Kopfschmerzen. Aber selbst sie besaß kein Herz aus Eis. Sie musste Geduld für ihren Untergebenen aufbringen, schließlich war die Illusion, die er sich seit Jahrzehnten aufgebaut hatte, soeben wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt.

¨Was daran falsch ist? Alles. Alles ist daran falsch, egal wie oft es in diversen Romanen, Filmen und Theaterstücken verheerlicht wird. Seras ist ein Vampir, sie ist unsterblich. Sie dagegen, Bernadotte, altern mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, in der wir hier miteinander sprechen. Sie werden sterben. Bald. Was glauben sie eigentlich, was sie ihrer ¨Liebsten¨ damit antun würden?¨  
Sie hielt kurz inne, um einen Teil ihrer Zigarre als Aschehaufen in den Aschenbecher zu schnippen.  
¨Sie würden ihr damit das Herz brechen. Etwas, das man selbst Vampiren antun kann. Sogar Alucard. Falls sie das Buch von Bram Stoker gelesen haben, müssten sie eigentlich über den Verlust seiner geliebten Mina im Bilde sein. Es hat ihn beinahe umgebracht.  
Sehen sie jetzt? Eine Liebe zwischen Mensch und Vampir hat nichts Romantisches an sich. Wenn, dann höchstens egoistisch in Bezug auf den Menschen. Also auf sie. Sie kann nicht funktionieren.¨

¨Waren sie etwa einmal in Alucard verliebt? ¨

Integra lachte hell auf. Das war selten. Pip war daran gewöhnt, an der Stirn seiner Chefin Sorgenfalten abzählen zu müssen, und ihrem ernsten, unnachgiebigen Blick so gut es ging auszuweichen. Aber nun lachte sie. Ein schöner Klang.  
Pip fand, dass sie öfter lachen sollte.  
¨ Nein Bernadotte, ich habe nie Liebe für diesen Vampir empfunden. Als ich jünger war, begehrte ich ihn eine Zeit lang, aber das war nur eine kurze Schwärmerei. Schließlich hatte ich mein Herz bereits jemand anderem geschenkt. Und daran hat sich auch bis zum Schluss nichts geändert.¨  
Der Franzose fiel aus allen Wolken. Integra war VERLIEBT gewesen?  
¨Wen haben sie geliebt?¨ Noch ehe er sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte, enfloh die Frage seinem Mund.  
¨Walter.¨ Integra schmunzelte. ¨Natürlich habe ich ihm das niemals gestanden. Ich hatte zuviel Angst, dass er meine Gefühle nicht erwidern könnte, schließlich war ich im Gegensatz zu ihm noch ein junges Küken.¨ Die Zigarre brannte langsam zu Grunde. ¨Aber ich habe nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben. Selbst nach seinem Tod nicht.¨  
Bernadotte glaubte seinen Ohren kaum.  
¨Aber er war doch ein Verräter! ¨ entgegnete er erbost.  
Seras hatte ihm einmal berichtet, was sich im Krieg außerhalb des Hellsing-Anwesens zugetragen hatte. Darunter auch Walter's Entscheidung, sich Millenium anzuschließen um Alucard töten zu können.

¨Mag sein.¨ erwiderte sie, ¨Aber er war auch mein einziger Halt, als ich zum Oberhaupt der Hellsing-Organsation ernannt wurde. Er war es immer. Ohne ihn hätte ich die ersten Jahre nicht überleben können. Sein ruhiges Wesen und seine klugen Ratschläge... waren essentiell für mein Herz und meine Seele.¨

Bernadotte runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht mit Antwort Integras abfinden. Seine Kameraden zu verraten war für ihn das schändlichste Verbrechen überhaupt. Seine Chefin dachte eigentlich ähnlich darüber, deshalb verwunderte ihn ihre Antwort sehr.  
¨Aber wie können sie ihm nach alldem, was im Krieg geschehen ist, immer noch nachtrauern? ¨ bohrte er nach.  
¨ Wissen sie, wenn man jemanden liebt, dann ist man nicht selten blind für die Wirklichkeit. Man liebt und liebt und vergisst irgendwann, die rosarote Brille abzulegen, bis man schließlich gegen einen Laternenpfahl läuft. Zwar weiß ich um seine Fehler und seinen Verrat. Doch ich bevorzuge es, diese Tatsachen in den Hintergrund zustellen und nur das Gute zu sehen. Ich denke, sie kennen sich da am Besten aus.¨  
Pip knirschte mit den Zähnen. Doch er war noch lange nicht gewillt, seine Fragen einzustellen.

Es gab noch ein paar Dinge in Bezug auf den No-Life King, die er nur zu gerne gewusst hätte.

"Was haben sie dann überhaupt Alucard gegenüber empfunden? Pardon, aber ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass sie in all diesen Jahren absolut nichts für ihn gefühlt haben.¨  
Seelenruhig nahm Integra das klägliche Überbleibsel ihrer Zigarre zwischen ihre Finger und zerdrückte es in ihrem Aschenbecher. Ein letztes Mal flackerte die Glut in ihrem rötlichen Schein. Dann erlosch sie.  
¨ Mitleid.¨ sagte sie monoton, ¨So wie mein Vater und mein Großvater. Mein Großvater machte es sich einst zur Aufgabe, ihn nach seiner Niederlage in Transylvannien aufzupäppeln um ihn später studieren zu können. Wie wir jedoch aus seinem Tagebuch entnehmen konnten, begann er mit der Zeit, Gefühle für seinen Gefangenen zu entwickeln. Mitleid war nur eines von vielen. Leider blieb dies nicht einseitiger Natur, sodass es bald Probleme mit Alucard gab.¨  
Der Söldner legte den Kopf schief. ¨Wie soll ich das verstehen? ¨  
¨Als eines Tages mein Vater und mein Onkel ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatten und in das Hellsing-Anwesen zurückkehrten, verbrachte Großvater natürlich sehr viel Zeit mit seinen Söhnen, was dem No-life King überhaupt nicht passte. Einmal machte er seiner Wut Luft, indem er bei einem Auftrag alle menschlichen Geißeln, die es eigentlich zu retten galt, zerfleischte. Dadurch erkannte Großvater, was er da angerichtet hatte. Er hatte einem Vampir weißgemacht, dass zwischen ihnen eine tiefere Beziehung als die von Herrn und Sklave herrschen könnte. Deswegen ließ er Alucard monatelang in seinem Kerker verrotten und besuchte ihn nicht mehr. Ich muss ihm meine Nähe abgewöhnen hat er in sein Tagebuch geschrieben, sonst reißt es uns beide in den Abgrund.¨

¨Wie ist das Ganze ausgegangen? ¨

Integra seufzte, ¨Der Lungenkrebs hat ihn schließlich ins Krankenhaus genötigt und dort quälend langsam dahingerafft, bevor er mit Alucard ein klärendes Gespräch führen konnte. Seitdem hat der Graf nichts mehr von Menschen oder anderen Kreaturen wissen wollen und nur noch aufs Kämpfen konzentriert, bis er Seras begegnete. Sie war für ihn eine Art Lebensretter, verstehen sie? SIE wurde daraufhin zu SEINEM Leben. Und wenn sie ihnen heute nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, dann wäre sie IHR Tod geworden.¨ Integra atmete langsam aus. ¨Sie haben ja gesehen, wie Alucard reagiert, wenn man sein Eigentum anrührt.¨  
Pip nickte stumm, das wusste er.

Er hatte verstanden. Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, dann konnte er sogar den Nosferatu ein bisschen verstehen. Nach allem, was dieser erlebt hatte - An seiner Stelle hätte Pip auch jedem Typen den Kopf abgerissen, der Seras zu nahe gekommen wäre.  
¨Bitte, sagen sie mir die Wahrheit, Lady Hellsing. Wird es... immer so wehtun?¨  
¨Ja.¨ antwortete sie, den Söldner dabei direkt in die Augen sehend. ¨Sie werden diesen Schmerz niemals abschütteln können, wie sehr sie es auch versuchen werden. Sie müssen lernen es zu akzeptieren, damit zu leben. Wenn sie das geschafft haben, dann wird es ein bisschen weniger wehtun. Aber ganz verschwinden wird der Schmerz nie.¨  
Pip starrte auf die Schreibtischoberfläche. Er wollte die Wahrheit erfahren, er hatte sie erfahren.  
Eigentlich war damit alles gesagt, doch etwas in ihm drängte ihn dazu, noch ein letztes Mal das Wort an seine Chefin zu richten. So nahe wie jetzt, hatte er sich noch nie bei ihr gefühlt. Und das musste er ausnutzen.

¨Integra? ¨  
¨Was ist ? ¨ fragte sie unwirsch.  
¨Wenn es mal so sehr wehtut, dass es kaum zu ertragen ist... kann ich dann zu ihnen kommen und mit ihnen reden? ¨  
¨Von mir aus.¨ erwiderte sie, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie bei dieser Bitte lächelte. ¨Aber wie sie wissen, Pip, ziehe ich eine Tasse guten Tee einem Glas Whisky entschieden vor.¨  
Pip nickte fahrig, erleichert, dass sie seine Bitte nicht abgeschlagen hatte.  
¨Natürlich, ich werde daran denken.¨ sagte er, sich von seinem Stuhl erhebend. ¨Ich werde mich nun etwas schlafen legen.¨ erklärte er, ¨Heute war ein wirklich... anstrengender Tag.¨  
Integra wies zur Bürotür ¨Schlafen sie gut, Bernadotte.¨ sagte sie, und sortierte ein paar Akten auf ihrem Schreibtisch, während Pip auf etwas wackligen Beinen zum Ausgang ging. Die Tür schwang beinahe von selbst auf, als der Söldner sie berührte. Doch bevor er auf den Flur verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal zu seiner Chefin um.

¨Ach, bevor ich es vergesse : Frohe Weihnachten, Lady Integra.¨ wünschte er etwas unbeholfen.  
Integra hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Ein warmer Ausdruck lag in ihren eisblauen Augen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend.  
¨Frohe Weihnachten, Herr Bernadotte. Und jetzt machen sie, dass sie ins Bett kommen. Sie sehen furchtbar aus.¨  
Mit einem Einrasten des Türschlosses führte Pip ihren Befehl schweigend aus.

Integra wartete noch ein paar Minuten, bis die Schritte im Flur verklungen waren. Dann stand sie auf, ging zum Fenster, und betrachtete die Schneeflocken, die vom Himmel herabrießelten. Merkwürdig, der Wetterbericht sagte doch, dass ihnen kein verschneiter, sondern ein verregneter Weihnachtsmorgen bevorstehen würde? Eine Weile stand sie da, die letzte Nachfahrin ihrer Blutlinie, mit dem geschmückten Tannenbaum in ihrem Rücken. Sie hatte die Arme eng um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen, obwohl die Heizung jegliche Kälte aus dem Raum vertrieb.

Sinnend starrte sie auf die fallenden Schneeflocken. Es sah so friedlich aus.  
¨Frohe Weihnachten, Walter.¨ wisperte sie leise zu sich selbst.  
Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrer Kehle, doch sie nahm keine Notiz davon. Sie hatte sich angewöhnt, es zu ignorieren.

¨Frohe Weihnachten.¨

* * *

Hallo meine lieben Leser :3

Hoffe, euch hat diese Geschichte gefallen. Kommentare dazu? Feedback? Würde mich sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen 3

Eure Nathaira ^^


End file.
